


Caffeinated Writings

by CoffeeQuill



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Alex, Alpha John, Alpha Lafayette, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthday Sex, Body Image, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Chubby John, Clubbing, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Sounding, Cock Tease, Come Stuffing, Come as Lube, Cuddling, Cutting, Daddy Kink, Depression, Desperate Sex, Dominant Alpha, Dominant Omegas, Double Penetration, Drabbles, Energizing Sex, Fight Sex, Fisting, Heats, Humiliation kink, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Fill, Laflams, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, No Plot, Omega Alex, Omega John, Omega Lafayette, Omegaverse, Painful Heats, Plane sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fill, Self-Harm, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Submissive omegas, Subspace, Tantric Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Violent Sex, little!john, littlespace, messy sex, no foreplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 21,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeQuill/pseuds/CoffeeQuill
Summary: Collection of filled prompts I receive on Tumblr, ranging from angst to omegaverse.





	1. Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I don’t think I’ve ever played spin the bottle.”

****

John looked at the empty beer bottle with trepidation as he sank into his spot between Peggy and Hercules. “I don’t think I’ve ever played spin the bottle,” he said, gripping his own beer in his hand.

“Are you serious?” Angelica scoffed. “Did you go to _any_ high school parties, Laurens?”

“I didn’t party much,” John grumbled. Hercules slung his arm across his shoulders with a grin.

“You start it, Angie,” Eliza called. “You wanted to play.”

Angelica smirked at her sister before leaning into the middle of the circle, giving the bottle a hard spin. The glass made a rolling sound against the hardwood floor before it slowly came to a stop, pointing at Lafayette.

They both grinned and met each other halfway to share a kiss. A hint of jealousy churned in John’s belly, which he pushed away. Angelica had a fiance. It was a game about kissing people. No one would even remember in the morning, so why care?

Lafayette reached out and spun the bottle. It slowed to a stop, pointing at Alex, who sat just beside him. Alex grumbled - “Too fuckin’ easy,” he muttered - and wiped some of Angelica’s lip gloss off Lafayette’s lips before kissing him. John smiled.

Alex spun and kissed Eliza, and there was something that passed between their eyes before pulling apart. Eliza spun and kissed Hercules. Hercules spun and kissed Peggy. It felt as though, in no time at all, John was the only one left unkissed. He watched the game go on, the bottle seeming to always pass over his spot.

It went on for several more minutes before Alex huffed and grabbed the bottle mid-spin. “No - Laurens, spin the damn thing and kiss someone already. It’s not fair.”

John bit back a laugh and took the bottle. He looked at it for a moment, then set it on the floor and spun. The rolling noise seemed louder than ever, and he took a gulp of beer. He didn’t understand why this game made him nervous, but the beer helped numb it.

It slowed to a stop. The neck of the bottle pointed straight down the line between Alex and Lafayette. Peggy giggled and John’s heart jumped. _Well, that’s easy._

“Both of us, rich boy,” Alex said with a smirk. John blushed and they both crawled to the middle to kiss; Alex’s tongue flicked into his mouth and John barely had a chance to reciprocate before he was being pulled into a kiss with Lafayette. Their tongues met and John had to pull away for air, feeling how red his face was.

“Come sit with us,” Alex murmured in his ear. John didn’t hesitate to obey, grabbing his beer before walking over to them; he was almost immediately pulled into Lafayette’s lap and he grinned, smiling at he was held. He pressed back against Laf’s chest and let himself be cuddled as Alex spun the bottle again.


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 85: Woke up in the middle of the night and have sex (then go back to sleep)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Daddy Kink and little!John.

John didn’t have nightmares often, and even then, they were never really awful ones. He didn’t wake up screaming or crying, and his dreams weren’t gory. Usually, they involved something creepy he had accidentally come across on the internet. Sometimes they were small fears he didn’t quite realize he had. When he was a teenager, he’d had a nightmare about driving - he’d gone out in his father’s car and gotten lost with no way home. Another dream was his mother passing away. After he left home, his dreams consisted of Henry Laurens and the day John came out.

But he didn’t have those dreams often. They were occasional. And when he did have them, he woke in a cold sweat, feeling paralyzed until he had the courage to move and look around. It took several seconds to realize that he had woken up and wasn’t in the dream anymore, and the sheets were usually wrapped around his legs. Not that bad. He’d go on his phone for a while and calm down and fall asleep again.

Tonight was different.

–

He woke with tears streaming down his cheeks.

He stared up at the ceiling of the bedroom. Everything felt too hot, a layer of cold sweat covering his skin, and he struggled to pull off his suffocating sweatshirt. He threw it to the floor and took deep breaths. His father’s words rung through his mind, slurs and insults, the cold hard rejection. God, why did it even affect him anymore? It felt so pointless. So childish. But it hurt anyway.

He sat up. Lafayette was asleep beside him, still and silent except for soft snores. John gazed at him, then sniffled and whispered, “Daddy?”

Laf didn’t move, in a deep slumber. John wiped at his tears with a fist, then grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed and wrapped it tight around himself for comfort. He pulled himself out of the sheets and walked out of the bedroom.

The rest of the loft was dark. He flicked on the lights, then dimmed them, and walked to the kitchen. He reached up and grabbed a plastic cup, then walked to the fridge and filled it with water from the dispenser. He held it in both hands as he gulped it down, and his dry mouth and throat immediately felt better. He licked the water off his lips and his stomach growled. He set the cup on the counter, then pulled open the fridge and looked through it.

A box sat on a low shelf - a pumpkin pie, a little more than half left. His mouth watered at the sight. He knew it was Alex’s, and his Papi could get possessive when it came to his favorite foods, but surely he wouldn’t mind if John took a small slice - and Daddy wouldn’t mind him having a midnight snack, right?

That decided it for him. He pulled out the box and set it out on the counter, then grabbed a small plate, a fork, and a knife. With careful hands, keeping his fingers as far from the blade as possible, he cut a small piece - evening out the half left - and with careful precision, lifted the piece onto the plate. He set the knife down, closed the box, and stuck it back in the fridge. Taking the plate and fork, he sat at the kitchen table and began to eat. The pie was sweet and delicious, and already he felt better.

He had the last bite on his fork when he heard footsteps, and he looked up quickly.

“John? What are you doing up?” Lafayette leaned against the wall of the hallway, wearing a robe over his t-shirt. “And eating?”

John stared at him for a moment, then guilt churned in his belly and he sniffed, looking down at the plate. “I - I just - “ He swallowed. “I had a n-nightmare, Daddy, and… I couldn’t sleep.”

“A nightmare, little one?” Laf walked over and set his hand on John’s shoulder, gently squeezing. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“I tried,” John whispered, though he silently admitted to himself that he hadn’t tried very hard at all. “I had water but I’m hungry and… and…”

“You’re not in trouble, mon cher,” Laf murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to John’s cheek. He sat in the chair beside John’s, turning it at an angle. He patted his leg and John scrambled into his lap.

“I’m not?” John whispered, sniffling.

“I should have woken more easily.” Laf pressed a kiss to his forehead, wrapping his arms around John’s waist. “What was your nightmare about?”

“… I don’t want to talk about it, Daddy.”

“That’s okay, sweetheart. You don’t have to.”

Being held in Laf’s strong arms, John couldn’t help the feeling that slowly crept through him. He let himself grind against Laf and sniffled, then looked up and let out a whine. “Daddy?” he whispered. “I want…”

Laf looked at him with a knowing smirk. “What do you want, darling?”

John squirmed in Laf’s lap. “I want you. I want you inside me, Daddy,” he whispered. “Please. Please.”

“Of course, baby,” Laf murmured, taking hold of John’s hips. “Do you want Daddy to use your toys, little one?”

John shook his head. Getting the toys out meant having to move back to the bedroom and then waiting for Laf to set it all up, and he didn’t want to wait. His arousal grew and he rocked his hips. “I want you to take care of me, Daddy.”

“As you wish, Jacky. Do you want to go on the couch?”

John nodded, then wrapped his arms around Laf’s neck as he was picked up and carried to the couches. Laf gently laid him down, then crawled over him to grab a spare bottle of lube from the table beside the couch. John pushed down his pajama pants and boxer briefs but didn’t touch his half-hard cock, waiting patiently for orders. Laf smiled at him and sat between John’s legs, murmuring “Good boy” as he squeezed lube onto his fingers. He carefully, gently pushed one into John, then leaned down and pressed soft kisses to John’s cock.

John shifted his hips, closing his eyes in pleasure. His cock filled out with blood and he let himself relax, taking Laf’s finger easily. “Daddy,” he whispered. “More.”

Laf added in a second finger, as careful and gentle as the first. Soon a third finger joined, and Laf stretched him, adding more lube as he did. John wriggled his hips with want and Laf gave him a loving smile before coating his cock in lube. He lined himself up with John’s hole, then slipped inside.

John let out a soft gasp. He kept as still as he could as he took his Daddy inside him, resisting the urge to squirm and whine. He moaned instead, and when Laf was fully in him, they both took deep breaths. “You feel wonderful, baby,” Laf whispered. “Such a good boy.”

“More, Daddy,” John pleaded. Laf kissed his forehead and began to thrust, staying gentle while thrusting deep. They kissed and John didn’t hold back his moans, gasping when Laf gave a strong thrust. The next hit went straight into his prostate and John keened, arching his back. “Daddy, Daddy - fuck!”

Laf pushed John down with one hand, a lazy smirk on his face. “Like that, darling?” He gaze another thrust in the same spot, drawing a desperate cry from John. “Want Daddy to touch you like that?”

“Please, please,” John begged. “Daddy, please, I want to come, more. Please!”

Laf kissed him deep and hard, silencing him. He thrust straight into John’s prostate again and grasped his cock, rubbing slow and firm. John struggled to find a solid hold and grabbed at the edge of the couch, letting out a muffled moan. “D-Daddy,” he gasped when the kiss ended. “Harder, please!”

“Fuck, baby boy,” Laf groaned. He pulled out abruptly, a hand pulling at John’s waist. “Roll over.”

John obeyed quickly and gasped as Laf pushed back inside him. The thrusts were rough now, forceful, and he brought his knees up to open himself as best he could. He heard the sound of skin slapping and his own heartbeat, threatening to drum its way out of his chest. Every other thrust hit his prostate making him gasp and moan. “Daddy,” he babbled. “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!”

“Fuck,” Laf growled, taking hold of John’s hips. He thrust hard and deep. “Good boy, Jacky, your hole looks beautiful with Daddy’s cock in it.”

It was enough to push John over the edge. He let out a cry and cum spurted from his cock, pooling between his belly and the couch. He struggled to breathe right, gasping, and when warmth flooded him, he could only lay limp.

Laf’s hands left his hips and he was picked up, settled in Laf’s lap. “Are you alright, sweetheart?” he whispered. “Was that too rough?”

“No, Daddy,” John whispered, feeling deliciously sore. “It was nice. Really nice.”

“Good.” When John yawned, Laf smiled. “Do you want a bath, sweetheart?”

John paused, glancing at his discarded pajama pants. He was starting to feel cold. “No, Daddy,” he whispered. “I want to sleep.” He looked at the couch, then made a face. “I made a mess…”

“You did.” Laf pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Do you want to go upstairs and wait for Daddy, little one?”

John shook his head, wrapping his arms around Laf’s neck. “I want to stay with you, Daddy.”

“Whatever you want, darling.”

–

When the couch was cleaned up and Laf brought them upstairs, he brought John to the bathtub and gently cleaned him of fluids. He dressed him in new boxer briefs and pajama pants, and they climbed back into bed.

“Papi’s going to be home tomorrow, right?” John whispered, cuddling against Laf’s chest.

“He is, mon cher. He will be thrilled to see you again.”

“Mhm.” John nuzzled against Laf’s shoulder, relaxing in his embrace. Satisfied and calm, he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request prompts on tumblr! ~Coffee-quill


	3. Fisting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 52: Fisting

John couldn’t calm his anxiety. He _wanted_ to do this, he knew, and he told Alex and Laf as much several times. He wanted to push his limits, wanted to try it. He’d seen Laf do it to Alex and Alex seemed to love it, so why wouldn’t he?

Regardless, his stomach twisted in knots at the thought. Laf’s fist was not small by any means, and it would be a stretch even compared to the plugs he’s had. “You can check out anytime, Jacky,” Alex murmured as he locked John’s ankles in the spreader bar. “It’s not everyone’s cup of tea.”

“I want to do it,” John said firmly, for what felt like the hundredth time. It wasn’t as if he would lie to them just so he could say red and make them feel guilty. He wanted to try fisting.

“If you say so,” Alex murmured. He pressed a kiss to John’s cheek, then pulled his hands back to cuff them. The padded cuffs snapped shut around his wrists and John took a deep breath.

A hand came up to his thigh, warm and smooth, rubbing gentle circles. “Ready, John?” Lafayette murmured, pressing a kiss to his skin.

“Ready.”

A single finger slipped into him first. It was simple, easy. He had been stretched hundreds of times - so far it was familiar. A second finger slipped in. He felt it a little more, but nothing major. A third finger, and he was being stretched.

Easy. Awesome. He felt fine. “Green,” he said. “Green as grass.”

“Grass can be yellow,” Alex muttered.

“Shut up, Hamilton.”

Lafayette chuckled. “Alex is only concerned for you, little one. No need to be feisty.” He pushed a fourth finger inside, but it only felt like he was being stretched for three. Good. Great. Everything was fine so far, what was Alex even worrying about ye-

Laf’s thumb pushed inside. The fingers slid deeper. John let out a gasp and wriggled his hips, feeling his rim burn with the stretch. _Fuck._ This was pushing it. He took a shaky breath and nodded. “Green.”

“Good boy,” Laf murmured. “Take a deep breath and relax for me, my love.”

John obeyed. He breathed in until he couldn’t do it anymore, then breathed out. His muscles relaxed. He heard Laf grab something, then cold lube dripped against his skin and he couldn’t help the whine in his throat. Laf’s hand pushed deeper. He let out a whimper. Then it pulled back and began to thrust gently, and John moaned, spreading himself as wide as he could. Laf murmured praises behind him, pressing kisses to his thighs, and John could only whimper and moan in response.

“You’re such a good boy, Jacky,” Alex murmured from where he sat, watching. John looked up and saw him stroking his cock at the sight of them. “…You look so hot right now. Color?”

“Green,” John whispered. Laf’s hand pushed deeper, then it his fingers curled and John let out a whine. The rest of his fist became a smaller stretch, coming to his wrist, but John was panting with the effort of staying still. He squirmed at the huge stretch, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks. Then his prostate was being rubbed and he let out a cry, bucking his hips - two fingers pressed against it, rubbing, and John let out a wail as he came. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck, fuck!”_

Laf took hold of his hip and then he was thrusting his fist, drawing out a cry before he could finish his first orgasm. The oversensitivity hit John like a wall of bricks and he squirmed to get away from it. “Stop,” he gasped. “Stop, stop, _yellow!”_

Everything froze and Alex stood. “Jacky? What’s wrong?”

“Too much,” John whimpered. “Too much. Sensitive.”

“Do you want to stop?”

John sniffled, then nodded, still struggling to recover. Laf held his hip firmly as he gently pulled his hand back and out, and it left John feeling awfully empty. Then he was being gathered into Laf’s arms and being carried to the bathroom; he snuggled against Laf’s chest as Alex started a bath.

They listened to him. They loved him. He couldn’t ask for better lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk on tumblr! ~Coffee-Quill


	4. After an Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 70: After an injury

Laf was rummaging for ibuprofen in the medicine cabinet as Alex pressed the ice to John’s eye. John was tenderly holding his bruised knuckles, refusing to meet Alex’s gaze as he shifted on the couch.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Alex grumbled.

“He was talking shit about you,” John said with a huff. “Gross stuff. That he had the skills to woo you.”

“You went after a total stranger for _that?”_

“He joked about messing with your drink so he could take you home!”

Alex’s mouth twitched in a kind of way that meant he didn’t know how to respond. “… Still. You just got yourself hurt, and us banned from that bar.”

“I don’t care about that stupid bar. It was shitty, anyway.”

“… It was.” Alex smiled slightly, and John couldn’t help but smile back. Alex leaned in and their lips brushed, then their hands clasped together and it became a full kiss. Alex could still taste the dried blood from John’s split lip, but he pushed it away, cupping John’s bruised cheek.

A bottle of pills was set down in John’s lap and Laf sat beside them with a glass of water in hand. “What did I miss?” Laf murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of John’s neck. “What a mess you are, little one…”

“A mess after defending his boyfriend,” Alex said with a smirk.

“My boyfriend with a cute ass,” John corrected with a mumble. He pulled Alex closer by his shirt and tilted his head back, relaxing under their kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	5. Being Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 50: Loud sex/knowing someone can hear   
> (Trying to get one to join)

Alex loved being loud. He loved when Laf drilled into him and he could just let himself fall apart, moan as loud as he wanted, beg as much as he pleased. And when John was being moody?

God, neither of them held back.

Laf’s thrusts were so perfect, it was driving Alex insane. Straight into his prostate, brushing it, probing it, and it took less than two minutes for Alex to come with his cock untouched. He let out a wail as he did, _screamed_ Laf’s name when his own semen splattered across his belly.

John was downstairs, probably on his laptop to work. He’d come home tired and grumpy, only muttering about an argument with his boss. _Fucking stupid,_ he had snapped before collapsing on the couch with a beer in hand. An hour later, Laf started nuzzling at Alex’s neck, pulling him into his lap and petting him between his legs until he had a sizable bulge in his jeans. And no amount of pleading was getting John off the couch to join them.

Dirty, they must play, it seemed.

 

After his first orgasm, Laf pushed and pulled at Alex until he was on his knees with his ass up and face in the pillow. Laf swore as he started thrusting again and Alex let out a muffled cry. His cock was grasped, squeezed, being jerked at a fast pace that had him squirming with sensitivity. “Laf,” he gasped, thighs trembling. “Fuck, please, please, more!”

“What do you want from me, sweet doll?” Lafayette growled, an arm wrapped around Alex’s waist.

“Everything,” he gasped. “I want everyth- fuck!” A hard thrust drove into his prostate and he let out a shout. He arched his back and breathed heavily into the pillow, struggling to focus on anything. The sheets were cool against his skin, his hair was a mess around his face, all he could hear was the blood roaring in his ears and skin slapping.

All he wanted was John. John would be sucking his cock now, sending Alex over to edge with that expert mouth. He’d swallow down Alex’s cum like a good boy - or let Alex release over his face and his hair, and Laf would finally release at the sight, and they’d kiss and rub John until he came -

“You can’t keep it fucking down, can you?”

John was leaning against the doorway of the bedroom, looking disgruntled with a very obvious bulge in his jeans. Alex and Laf stopped and Alex shifted onto his elbows with a smirk, still panting. “Why don’t you join us, pretty boy?”

John rolled his eyes and walked to the bed, beginning to unbutton his shirt. “Move.”

“I like you better naked,” Alex grumbled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	6. Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 43: Bad sex/goes wrong

John loved humiliation. He loved feeling used and degraded and made to feel like he was useful - it was the kink he’d always hidden from his lovers, until he met Alex and Laf, who were more than happy to indulge him.

He loved humiliation, except when he didn’t.

It was his fault, he thought to himself. He didn’t push Alex away. He didn’t say red or hum out their ‘safe tune.’ How were they supposed to know it was too much?

Alex’s harsh words burrowed their way under his skin in a way that had never happened before. _Whore. Slut. Dirty little boy, only good for sucking cock. How fucking pathetic do you have to be?_

A voice in his voice reassured him that it was all fun. Alex got off on satisfying John’s humiliation kink and he was only playing the part. But something was off, and tears formed in his eyes. Laf continued thrusting inside him, peppering kisses along his neck, and John whimpered alongside a moan.

“Stop,” he whispered, just barely under his breath. Hardly made a sound at all. Fuck.

“God, your filthy little hole takes your Daddy’s cock so beautifully. You’re such a fucking whore, Laurens, do you have _any_ pride? Or do you just take cocks in your slutty hole all day, let stranger fuck you til’ they come? Fucking worthless. Bet you lost your virginity in some club bathroom stall, huh?”

John whimpered. Laf gave a hard thrust that had him gasping. He sniffled.

“Am I right, Jacky? Some horny older guy bent you over in the bathroom, spit for lube? Left you full of his cum? You look like the kind of pretty boy that would let some-”

He didn’t know which question made him lose it, but he let out a sob, collapsing against Laf’s chest. “Stop,” he gasped. “Stop, stop, red, red, red!”

Everything froze in place. Laf rolled on top of John and gently pulled out, cupping John’s cheek with his hand. “Sweetheart?”

“Daddy,” John cried, tears streaking across his cheeks. “It’s too much, too mean, too mean…”

“Jack?” Alex crawled over, then laid beside him. He pressed a kiss to John’s cheek. “Was it something I said? I didn’t think…”

“Alex, start a bath,” Laf murmured, seeing the spaced-out look in John’s eyes. “Now’s not the time to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-Quill


	7. Fight Sex/No Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts 65: Fight sex, 72: No foreplay

John played dirty. He always did, when he had the chance.

It was more than shoving or pushing. John slammed Alex into the wall and Alex had to gather himself for a moment before he brought up an uppercut, the hit stunning John enough for Alex to shove him back. He grabbed John’s shirt and kneed him in the gut, and John bent over with a groan, but then he rammed his shoulder into Alex’s middle and tackled him to the floor.

Laf watched as his naked boys tore at each other, a pleased smirk on his face. Far from the heart of their little roleplay, he rubbed himself to hardness. Struggling to prove which one was stronger, which one would get to top, and who could handle the most pain. He genuinely wasn’t sure which would win - John was athletic and knew the rules of fighting, was experienced in street brawls, but Alex was fast and creative, and neither were genuinely trying to hurt the other.

Whoever lost was under the dictation of the other, and neither Alex nor John wanted to face that.

John let out a shout as Alex pulled at his hair but refused to let Alex up, straddling his chest and pinning his hands above his head. Alex brought his knees up and John hissed at the hit but didn’t budge. “Tap,” he growled. “You’re not getting up.”

Alex scowled and squirmed hard. “It hasn’t been five fucking minutes,” he snapped. “You can’t win that fucking fast!”

“Then get up, hotshot.”

Alex squirmed and growled. “Not fair, you fucking asshole, you’re the fighter to start with!”

“You agreed to this. Tap or it stays like this.”

Alex scowled and there was hesitation before he tapped his hand on the floor and John let him up.

Behind them, Laf sighed. “Shame. I thought you were going to last longer, Alex.”

Alex glared at him, sitting up. “You knew I was going to fuckin’ lose.”

“Not so fast.”

John was grinning proudly, arms crossed and a dark glint in his eye. “On the bed, lion boy. I know exactly what I want to do to you.”

Alex huffed but obeyed, knowing that whatever John wanted to do, disobeying would get him a lot worse from Laf. He climbed up on the bed, and at John’s command, laid on his front with his knees hiked up to reveal every private part he had.

There was whispering behind him, then the bottle of lube being opened. No ropes, no gags or plugs - God, was John’s big punishment supposed to be vanilla sex? Fucking pathetic. He would have done so much bet-

The rough feeling of rope brushed his skin and then rope was being tied around his wrists, binding him to the headboard. Then it was more rope, looping behind his knees and joining the same post his wrists were tied to. Laf and John both tying him down, surely. He let out a whine and squirmed - well, he had to admit, it was an interesting idea, whatever it was yet. He could hardly move and it kept him in the spread-out position, but whatever-

Silence. Then John’s cock buried inside of him with one thrust and he had to bit down on his lip to keep from shouting.

No stretching, no preparation, and the only lube used was coating John’s cock - and was only used for John’s own comfort, he recognized. Fuck. Fucking fuck. He was feeling the burn around his rim and damn it, it was a good punishment. It _hurt_.

It hurt more when John began thrusting without giving him even three seconds to adjust.

He let out a cry as John thrust deep inside him, keeping a fast rhythm that had Alex whimpering and shaking. His prostate was brushed and he wailed, squirming to get away from the burning pain, only for John to pull him back.

Laf asked for him a color. “Green,” Alex gasped. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, John! FUCK!”

John’s thrusts were hard, punishing, sending shock waves through his body. “So fucking tight, Alex,” he growled, his voice taking on a bit more of a Southern drawl, and he gave a hard thrust that had Alex gasping. “How’s it feel to be the punished one for fuckin’ once?”

Okay, maybe Alex had been harsh towards John during the past week. Just maybe. But John hadn’t been this dominant in a whole year - when he joined Alex and Laf, he had sunk into a submissive role, especially when his Daddy kink came out. And fuck, being pounded was fucking hot.

“John,” he gasped, struggling to keep a grip on his bonds. “Deeper, deeper, fuck…!”

John swore just before he came and Alex panted as he was filled with warmth. “Fuck, baby,” John groaned, gripping Alex’s hips to keep himself up. “Fuck, fuck, so fucking tight…”

Alex was dizzy. He’d never been so hard and turned on in his life - he needed release, craved it, and squirmed beneath John. “Please,” he gasped. “Please, Jack, I need-”

Whispering. John slipped out of him and his weight disappeared from the mattress. Then a heavier weight appeared, a larger hand was at his hip, and the head of a bigger cock pushing at his abused hole. “Color, _mon cher_?” Laf murmured.

His thighs trembled. John’s cum dribbling from his hole. “Green,” Alex gasped, and nearly came right there as Laf’s cock thrust inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-Quill


	8. Messy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 76: Smutty/sloppy/dirty sex (with John/Laf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in Rev time.

It was desperate. Lafayette had come to John’s tent after twilight, a bottle of stolen lubricant in his pocket and unspoken words on his lips.

“John.” He’d shaken the Southern soldier, keeping his voice low. “Laurens. Wake up.”

John had woken and gazed up at Laf sleepily. They kissed, and as John woke, he remembered what was going on. Their last night together before the battle. John would head south and Laf would head to the sea. Hamilton would - well, who the hell knew where Hamilton was? John hadn’t seen him in a while.

“One last time,” Laf whispered. “If we don’t live to see our glory, John, I would like to die with the memory of you in my mind.”

John had stared at him, realizing that this may be their last chance together. He swallowed and took the lube.

He prepared himself, stretching out his hole. The bottle slipped from his hand and spilled across his belly - he cursed and Laf only kissed him with a smile. “It matters not,” he said softly.

John grumbled but ran his fingers through the mess and grasped Laf’s half-hard cock, coating it with lube and rubbing the Frenchman to hardness. When Laf pushed the head of his cock against his entrance, John kept himself relaxed and let out a soft groan as it entered him. Fuck. John could never forget the fullness of having Laf’s cock in his ass - too perfect.

Laf’s thrusts were strong, penetrating and they kissed. His hands roamed John’s body, lightly pinching and rubbing until John was whining beneath him. When Laf grasped his cock, it was heaven. The mess on his belly was cold and sticky and John squirmed beneath him, trembling with need. “Laf,” he gasped. “F-Fuck me, please.”

Laf let out a growl and his thrusts became faster. “Laurens,” he moaned. “Laurens, _mon cher,_ oh Lord…”

The cot creaked beneath the force of his thrusts and John gripped his pillow. He grasped himself and rubbed furiously until he came with a muffled cry. Laf followed just moments later, collapsing on top of John with a moan.

“Fuck,” John moaned.

Laf smiled and kissed him. “Satisfied?”

“Hell yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-Quill


	9. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 82: Humiliation kink

He was tied up, entirely at their mercy. Fingers ran along his thighs and stroked his hips, pulling needy whines from his throat. He squirmed for a heavier touch, tears threatening to run down his face. 

He’d beg if he could. Alex’s cock stretched his jaw wide, giving him a deep ache he was very familiar with, and effectively keeping him quiet. Laf’s cock was nestled in his ass, unmoving. Keeping them warm, aroused, encased in the heat of his body, and he would be squirming with pleasure if it wouldn’t earn him punishment.

Alex was typing at his laptop, writing as usual. Laf was reading, his book resting on the small of John’s back like a table, and he thrust just enough to keep John sensitive and alert every few minutes. The bedroom was quiet and John’s cock was aching with a ring around the base. Fuck. 

He wanted fucking. He wanted Laf to pound into him, wanted to be pulled down on Alex’s cock and made to suckle. He was filled up by their cocks like a fuck doll, every hole taken advantage of and put to use, but they weren’t really using him. They were leaving him to think, feel every shift of Laf’s cock, every single time Alex adjusted himself to get comfortable. Fuck.

He was their fleshlight, though, an object to use and humiliate. Why be concerned with his comfort?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-Quill


	10. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 53: Mirror

John was spread out in Laf’s lap, naked and trembling. His breath hitched and he squirmed, held against Laf by strong arms.

“Look at yourself, Jacky,” Laf murmured in his ear, running his hands over John’s chest. “Look how beautiful you are. How beautiful Alex is.”

John stared at the full-body mirror that sat in front of them. Alex knelt between his legs, holding his thighs apart. His head bobbed, John’s cock sliding down his throat again and again, John’s fist in his hair. Fuck. Fucking fuck.

He was a mess. His curls fell over his shoulders carelessly, hickeys decorated his skin, he was flushed in several places across his face and chest. Finger shaped bruises painted his hips, arms, and thighs, and it made him shudder in pleasure to think of how easily Alex and John can switch from manhandling him to treating him like a porcelain doll.

He whimpered as Alex continued to deepthroat him. Laf’s hands roamed over his chest, gentle and ghostly, pulling another whine from his throat. _Our sweet little boy,_ Laf murmured into his ear. _You make such pretty noises for us. Perfect little doll._

Fingers brushed against the inside of his thigh and he let out a wail, bucking his hips as he came. Laf pulled his curls, drawing his head up, and he barely recognized himself; flushed, eyes wide, mouth agape, frozen in the moment of pleasure.

Alex swallowed and rose, licking John’s juices off his lips. “Mirror, mirror, on the wall,” he murmured, smirking. “Who’s the sluttiest of them all?”

Then they were on him like a pack of wolves, lips on his skin and hands in his hair, fingers digging into his hips and teeth digging in. He spread himself out, letting himself become their feast to indulge themselves in; always their perfect little doll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-Quill


	11. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: Something New

The inside of John’s lacy lingerie was silk and smooth against his skin. It was comfortable, tight in the right places and loose where it was needed.

By the way Alex and Lafayette were staring at him, he was a treat; a delicious morsel to devour. Alex came to him first, hungrily kissing his neck and hands roaming his exposed skin; Laf was at his back, slipping his fingers into John’s panties.

Baby boy, you look so hot, Laf murmured in his ear, running his fingers up and down John’s thighs. Alex dropped to his knees and gazed up at John, mouthing at his cock through the blue panties. Our pretty little boy.

John relaxed in their arms, letting them pull him to the bed and the tight lingerie tugged off his hips; Alex’s warm mouth closed around his cock and he let out a whimper, only to be silenced by a kiss from Laf.

Fuck, how they worshiped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	12. Clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 21: Clubbing

The lights were blinding and the music booming, and John could feel the vibration in his joints. Bodies shoved up against each other, skin brushed, and John was dizzy.

He’d been dancing with someone, he was sure, but whoever it had been was gone now. The room was spinning, alcohol flooding his system, and he tugged at his tank top, feeling too hot. Alex and Laf were around somewhere, he swore he had seen them while dancing-

Then he bumped into someone and was about to mutter an apology when strong, familiar arms wrapped around his waist, warm lips on his own.

Laf’s hips rolled against his and John let out a soft whine before reciprocating, breathing in his boyfriend’s identifying cologne. They kissed again, and again, grinding against each other with increasing aggression. Laf turned John in his arms, rolling his hips against his ass, and John pushed back with vigor. It took barely any time for him to become aroused and needy, and he tilted his head back for a kiss, whimpering into it.

Laf’s hands were searching, demanding, one roaming John’s thigh.John squirmed, and then lips were on his neck - Alex had found them. He licked and nipped at the skin of John’s neck, grinding his hips against John’s. John whined and squirmed under their touch, leaning back against Laf and letting his legs fall wide.

Alex stepped between them, hips pressing together. “Such a slutty little boy,” he growled in John’s ear, barely audible over the music.

“Papi,” John gasped. “Daddy, please, _please!”_

Their grip on him tightened and then he was in Laf’s arms, head resting against his chest. He was drunk, he knew, and slipping into little space was always an instant shutdown when it came to clubs.

As they waited outside for a taxi, Alex gently scrubbed away a smudge in John’s makeup - a solid black wing he’d done himself. “How do you feel, Jacky?” he murmured.

“Tired,” John said. He looked up at Laf. “Daddy, can you - can you take me? At home?”

“Not tonight, baby boy.” Laf kissed his forehead. “You’ve been drinking.”

John let out a whine, sniffling. “I’m bad?”

“Not bad, love. You’re drunk. How about we lay in bed instead?”

John frowned and thought about it for a moment, then nodded. “… Okay.”

Alex smiled beside them, running his fingers through John’s hair. “Didn’t realize how good of a grinder you are, Jacky.”

John couldn’t help but grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: Coffee-quill


	13. Omegaverse - Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Laflams omegaverse

Every morning, John woke surrounded by two alphas. Every morning, he was awoken by kisses from those two alphas, being cuddled and showered with affection.

Alex and Laf’s scents were comforting, enveloping him in a cloud of safety and love. Gentle hands roamed his body, rubbing and massaging in just the right place to have him relaxed and pliant. They kissed his face, his neck, his hands, adoration behind every touch. He didn’t deserve them, he thought to himself. Didn’t deserve their perfect love.

Alex was getting out of bed - even on the weekends, Alex never stopped working. John reached for him, letting out a whine, but Alex only gave him a kiss and a smile before beginning to dress. John watched until he left the room, then turned and cuddled against Laf, relaxing when he was held.

Alex was a workaholic, but John still had two alphas to love and protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	14. Writing Smut Fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 54: Writing a smut fic to each other and reading it to them

It was Alex’s idea. John wasn’t surprised in the slightest that he found a way to incorporate writing into sex, but he wasn’t going to disagree when he knew Alex had such a talent for writing. Only downside: he had to write something and read it _first._ Best for last, he supposed.

He had a week to write it and began the first half of the week with research on how to write porn in the first place. He began to read fanfictions online that included the same kink he and Alex used - plugs, orgasm denial, humiliation. He paid special attention to the details used - gasping, moaning, the sensations and physical reactions. There were certainly a few where he had a throbbing erection by the end of reading and knew he had found exactly what he needed.

He worked on it for four days. John wished Alex had asked him to draw something - it wasn’t as though he hadn’t made explicit paintings before, as gifts to Alex. But this was Alex’s playing field and it was only fair.

It was a Saturday night when they made it happen. They’d just finished pizza and John was snuggled beneath Alex’s arm, relaxing as they watched a show. Then Alex pressed soft kisses to his hair before murmuring, “Get your laptop and go upstairs. Get out any toys we need.”

John was breathless for a moment, then got up and walked to his satchel bag, pulling out his laptop. Then he walked to the stairs, fighting off the deep arousal that stirred in his pants. He had to keep his head for a little while.

Once upstairs, he began to pull out toys. Lube, ropes, a spider gag, a paddle, a cock ring. He scrolled through the story to make sure they had what they needed.

When Alex came upstairs, John was stretched out on the bed, waiting. He stopped and smirked at the sight, licking his lips. “Do you have an intro?” he asked.

John couldn’t help but flush. He’d struggled with a beginning and, embarrassingly, his story started with the foreplay right away. “No,” he whispered, his cheeks rosy.

Alex walked to the bed and crawled over him with that knowing smirk, straddling John’s hips. “Read it to me.”

John glanced at his laptop, his face flushed. He’d written it in first person - self-insert wasn’t something he could _do -_ and reading it aloud would be the epitome of embarrassing. “I can’t. I can’t… can you just… read it?”

Alex gazed at him, then reached over and took the laptop, sitting back on John’s thighs. John’s face burned as he watched Alex’s eyes scan across the screen at a pace he could never match. He’d written down every act he loved, the things that turned him on the most, and he didn’t miss Alex’s smirk as he read. His hand came down to massage John’s crotch, fingers gently pushing and pressing in ways that made John gasp. Fuck.

“Lord, John,” Alex drawled. His fingers moved up to John’s hip, gently scratching. “I didn’t realize how _good_ you are at writing porn.”

“Good?” John whispered.

“You should write more often.” Alex set the laptop aside and leaned down, catching John’s mouth in a commanding kiss. “Let’s get started, huh?”

Best fucking night of his life.

—-

Two weeks passed. Alex made no mention of his own story writing. Their sex was the regular kind - satisfying, but not as incredibly exciting. Then Alex walked by his desk in the art department, dropped a folder on his keyboard, and left without a word.

John watched him go in confusion before grabbing the folder and opening it. Inside were several stapled pages - and it took a few minutes of reading to realize that _this_ was Alex’s story.

It was in third person. Their names were switched - Andrew Hammond and James Lawrence. There was a scene were they meet - a hotel bar. Hammond was a DC lawyer and Lawrence was an art student; Hammond seduced Lawrence into his room upstairs.

The BDSM scenes that followed were so graphic, so descriptive of every important detail, that John was nearly grinding against his chair for relief. He could see his own preferences in it, his own limits and behavior; Lawrence came several times under Hammond’s touches, gasping and desperate. When Lawrence dissolved into his Daddy kink, becoming clingy and childlike, John was struggling to focus on the words.

He made it one paragraph into the aftercare before he shoved the story back into its folder, stuffed it in his bag, and hurried to the bathroom for relief. _You fucking bastard. At work, of all places._

It was a Friday night. John was determined to carry the fantasy out as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	15. On a Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 89: On a plane

Alex’s legs trembled as he clung to Lafayette, his back pressed against the cold bathroom door. “Fuck,” he gasped, as quiet as he could. “Fuck, Gil, _more.”_

The plane’s rumbling was loud over their soft moans. They were off to Paris for what was essentially a sexcapade, and while John was napping against the window, Alex and Laf couldn’t bear to wait any longer to get their hands on each other. With lube packed away in their suitcases, they had to use spit.

Laf growled in his ear, fingers digging into Alex’s thighs. “Quiet, doll. Do you want to be caught?”

“No,” Alex gasped. He wasn’t the one with a humiliation kink.

Laf’s hand wrapped around his cock and Alex barely held in a shout as he came, cum streaking across his belly. Laf followed just minutes later, burying himself deep inside; Alex let out a whimper. Laf slipped out - then something cold pushed at his entrance and Alex groaned as a small yet filling plug slid inside.

“I meant this for John,” Laf murmured by his ear. “But you have a greater need.” Alex shuddered - they still had a long flight ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	16. Extreme Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 77: Sex toys (extreme)
> 
> (cock sounding)

Alex had never been stretched so far. He squirmed around the vibrating plug, feeling lube drip from his hole, and only the gag kept him from crying out his pleasure. The ring around his cock held his orgasm inside, making him sensitive and flushed.

But it wasn’t the massive, vibrating plug that had him edging. It was John’s moans and cries from the other side of the bed, spread out and tied up. Laf knelt between John’s legs, gripping his cock in one hand and carefully moving the metal sound in and out.

Cock sounding was something new and something Alex shied away from. John had come across it online and approached him hesitantly; they’d both been up to try it, especially if John wanted it, but upon looking into it, Alex had turned around. _You’re not supposed to put shit up there, what the fuck?_

Laf, though, became interested, and as squeamish as it made Alex feel to watch, John seemed to love it. He was babbling, whimpering out _please, please Daddy, more, fuck, green, green, fuck!_ Alex watched with both interest and disgust as the metal rod moved in and out of John’s cock, pulling out gasping moans and making him squirm.

_Daddy, Daddy, please, more, I’m close, close, fuck me!_

Alex moaned as Laf’s patience broke and he kissed John deeply, pulling the sound out gently and smoothly to not hurt him. He pulled the thick plug out of John, letting it drop to the bed, and barely coated himself in lube before pushing inside. John moaned and squirmed beneath him, arching his back in pleasure.

John cried Laf’s name as he came, and even a cock ring couldn’t stop Alex from following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	17. Celebrating Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 97: The other’s birthday

Alex didn’t pay much attention to birthdays. He’d celebrate with others for their birthday, but when his own came around, he sometimes forgot until John reminded him.

John wasn’t letting him forget this year, starting with the morning.

He woke Alex with kisses to his neck and gentle rubbing in the right spots. Alex opened his eyes and shifted in John’s hold, blinking before accepting a slow kiss. They kissed again, then a third time, before John rested his head on Alex’s chest.

“Don’t tell me you forgot this year,” John mumbled.

“Forget what?”

John sighed before looking up at him. “Your birthday, Alex. You’re 24 today. I have presents.”

“… 24 is too old for presents, Jacky.”

John looked at him for a moment. “… I have a plug in and I put the ropes in the drawer. But if you’re too old for all that…”

Alex rolled on top of him, running a hand through John’s curls. “On second thought, I’m not too old for presents at all…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	18. Tantric Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 99: Tantric sex

It wasn’t desperate. It wasn’t rough. It was gentle and energizing and Alex knew immediately that he loved it.

They held eye contact as Laf’s hands roamed his body, his touches ranging from light to heavy. It was so slow, so loving and caring. His thrusts were calm, rhythmic, pressing deep inside Alex with each stroke. Their breathing was synced and goosebumps covered his arms.

“I love you,” he whimpered, trembling. He couldn’t bring himself to break eye contact, shivers running down his spine. “I love you so much - fuck, Gil, I love you.”

Laf kissed him gently, finally breaking their eye contact. “I love you too, baby,” he whispered, love in his expression. “So much.”

Alex tightened his grip, gasping at a thrust that brushed his prostate. “Please,” he whined. “I’m so - so - please…”

“Do you want to finish, Alex?” Laf’s breath brushed his ear, making him shudder as he nodded.

“Please,” Alex gasped.

Laf’s hand wrapped around his cock and rubbed, and it barely took any time before Alex was seeing white; he arched his back with a wail, feeling his orgasm pulse through his body. He barely registered that Laf was releasing too, filling him with cum, until he was coming down from his orgasm with gasps and soft whimpers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	19. Chubby John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know you said you were only doing the kink prompts, but I've been feeling kind of insecure about my weight, so would you mind too much if I asked you to write about Alex and Laf comforting a chubby John? I understand if you'd rather not, but I hope you have a nice day!"

John was in a mood. The sort of mood where he wouldn’t say what was on his mind but also made it clear that he was in a bad mood.

He came home from work with a scowl and threw his bag on the couch, storming to the kitchen. He pulled out a beer, then walked to the couch and threw himself on the opposite of his bag, all without a word to Alex, who watched from the stairs.

“Bad day?” Alex asked.

John only grumbled, and Alex bit his cheek, studying the disgruntled expression on his face. John didn’t usually have bad days like this, but something had clearly set him off and he’d drink himself into hospitalization if he was allowed to. Alex walked down the stairs and walked to the couch, leaning over the back. “What happened, baby boy?”

“Nothing,” John muttered.

Alex rested his cheek in his palm, gazing down at him. “Do you want me to call Laf?”

“Leave me alone, Alex.” John rolled over onto his side, facing away as he grabbed the remote. He curled up in a familiar way that made him seem smaller, and he heard the smallest of sniffs.

He inwardly swore and pulled his phone from his pocket, shooting a text to Laf to come home ASAP. He reached down and took hold of John’s hoodie, tugging at it. “Which motherfucker said shit to you?”

“Alex,” John grumbled.

“John, it’s not okay. Not in the slightest. And if someone is making my boyfriend feel like crap about himself, then it’s absolutely my business, all right? Tell me what they said.”

John bit his lip, then looked back at him with shining eyes. “The… whale jokes. Same ones, a-and… asked me how long until you and Laf realize how g-gross I am and leave.”

“The _fuck,_ ” Alex scowled. “They can’t - isn’t there someone you can talk to? Don’t you guys have HR over there?”

“They don’t do anything,” John whimpered.

“You have to quit, Jacky. We’ll find you another job. It’s not fucking worth it anymore.” Alex leaned down to kiss him. “We can’t watch you torture yourself.”

John sat up quickly. “I’ve sent my resume and portfolio to other places but none of them are interested! I _can’t_ get another job, Alex, and even if I could - it would just happen there, and maybe worse.”

“Don’t tell yourself that. You don’t even _need_ a job, baby. You and Laf have enough from your families and I make a decent amount, too. You can be the stay-at-home dad when the baby comes.”

Tears threatened to fall. “I can’t just stay home,” John gasped, and he pushed down on his thighs. “ _This_ just gets worse when I do, and the stupid diets don’t help, neither does the gym-”

Alex took hold of John’s arm, pulling him into a deep kiss. He wiped John’s tears away and nuzzled him gently, a slight smile on his face. “I don’t care how much you weigh, Jacky. Laf doesn’t care. You’re healthy, and that’s what’s most important. Right?”

John sniffled, taking a shaky breath. “Yes,” he whispered.

He began to work his fingers through John’s soft curls, pulling it from its messy bun. “Your co-workers are fucking assholes. You’re an _angel,_ incredibly talented, and _cute_. I’d bet everything that they’re envious of you and your weight is the only ammo they’ve got.”

“You think so?” John gazed up at him, sniffling again.

Alex kissed his cheek. “Absolutely. Now, come upstairs.”

——

When John was snuggled in Alex’s arms, Alex texted Laf behind his back, telling him to pick up pizza and John’s favorite comfort foods.

Laf didn’t disappoint.

He arrived an hour and a half later with a pizza box in his arms, along with three paper plates, a bag of gummies, two cartons of ice cream and several blankets that had no doubt gone through the dryer. He was quiet as he entered the room, setting the stuff on Alex’s desk. He took the blankets, kicked off his shoes, and climbed into the bed behind John.

Laf’s arms wrapped around John from behind, pressing his warmth against him. Several silent moments passed.

John let out a sob, burying his face in Alex’s shoulder.

Alex bit his lip and pulled John closer, pressing a kiss to his curls. “Jacky - hey, what’s wrong, love?”

“I-I don’t…” John hiccuped, curling up tightly. “I don’t _deserve_ you, you both - I’m - “ He cut himself off with another sob. Alex looked to Laf for help.

Laf only smiled before pressing a deep kiss to John’s cheek. “So what if you don’t deserve us, _mon cher?_ I don’t believe myself to deserve either of you, and yet here we are. It’s less a question of deserving, more a question of if it’s possible to love you any more than we already do.”

John sniffled and looked back at him, tears streaming down his face.

Laf ran his fingers over John’s navel, kissing away his tears. “You’re perfect to us, John Laurens. We know who you are. We know your talents and kinks and abilities. _We know you_ , and we love every inch of you. Why do you second guess our love?”

“I-I’m… gross, and pathetic, and too fat and I-”

Alex pressed into his side, pulling a blanket over the three of them. “You’re perfect, John,” he whispered. “Perfect. Absolutely breathtaking. You’re handsome and adorable and _attractive_ to us, Jacky, and we love you so damn much. You’re not what your shitty co-workers say you are. You’re perfect.”

“You’re _strong_ , my dear,” Laf murmured, pulling on a second blanket. “I’ve seen how much you can lift. I’m fairly certain that half of what you call fat is really muscle.”

“You’re so damn smart, too,” Alex whispered. He gazed at John, running his fingers through his curls. “… You’re so much more than your appearance, Jacky. We love you so much. We love it when you’re in littlespace, when you’re feeling dominant, when you let us take care of you and treat you the way you deserve. We’re never going to leave you. Never ever, not in a million years. You belong to us, just as we belong to you.”

“You complete us, baby boy. With all your habits and quirks and everything that makes you _different_. What makes you _special_. Down to your freckles, we love you. You don’t realize how _much_ we love you,” Laf murmured.

John let out another sob, hiccuping as Laf and Alex pressed kisses to his face. “I don’t - you - I…”

“Shh, baby,” Alex said before kissing his cheek. He rubbed his side, nuzzling his neck. One thumb gently wiped away his tears.

Laf slipped from the bed and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, then cut each of them a slice of pizza. After handing over John’s and Alex’s, he got back into bed and they cuddled up. Alex grabbed the remote and found a movie to play before they began to eat.

The pizza disappeared and both the gummies and ice cream were half-eaten. The movie came to an end, the sunlight disappeared from the window and Laf was soon asleep. John was curled up with his head on Alex’s shoulder, looking as though he was ready to follow.

“You really don’t care how I look?” John mumbled.

Alex smiled and kissed his forehead. “Not at all, love. If anything, it makes your cuddling better.”

John smiled sleepily before finally nodding off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	20. Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 30: Phone sex

John whimpered as he moved the toy, eyes squeezed shut. “Daddy,” he whined. “Please, I want to finish…”

“Not yet, baby. Keep moving your toy, like a good boy.”

John shuddered and moaned as he continued thrusting the dildo in and out of his aching hole, brushing his prostate just enough to send sparks through his nerves. He ached so bad, _needed_ his orgasm. “Please, Daddy, please, please, I’ve been a good boy…”

He heard the sound of a door clicking and opening, and he froze, looking up. He relaxed upon hearing Alex’s voice calling his name. “Papi’s home,” he whispered, continuing to thrust the dildo.

“Mm,” Laf murmured. “Good. Make sure he takes care of you as you need it. Don’t finish yet, baby.”

“Daddyyyy,” John pleaded, trembling with the effort of holding himself back. “Please, please!”

Laf hummed. “Touch your cock, little boy. Let me hear you come.”

John grasped his cock and gasped as he began stroking quickly and smoothly, jerking his hips. “Daddy,” he whimpered, not hearing Alex’s footsteps on the stairs. “Daddy, daddy, touch me, f-fuck, fuck, _fuck…!”_

He came just as Alex opened the door and he arched his back with a wail. He curled his toes as cum splattered across his belly. He barely had time to come down from his orgasm when Alex’s hands were on his hips and he was being kissed hungrily.

“Got another one in you, sweetheart?” Alex whispered.

John panted as he pulled Alex’s hand to his hole, where the dildo was nestled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	21. Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 42: Double penetration

Laf felt thick and full inside him, making Alex shiver in pleasure with each thrust. He was well endowed, no doubt, disappearing in and out of Alex’s stretched hole beautifully. John gave him the same pleasure, making him squirm and whine when John was in the mood to top.

He wanted to know how much he could take. Plugs weren’t enough. He wanted flesh inside him, wanted to wail at the sensation of two cocks fucking into him. After confessing the desire to Laf after breakfast, he’d found himself tied up that night, and both Laf and John were more than eager to kiss and touch him until he was aroused and needy beneath them.

Laf eased into him first, pressing kisses to his collarbone as he sank inside. He was filling, familiar, and Alex relaxed in his lap him easily. A few thrusts had him opened properly, loose and comfortable.

John pressed at his back, mouthing at his neck. His cock was slick, covered in lube, and he pressed two lotioned fingers against his rim before he began to stretch him further. Alex let out a whine, squirmed at the stretch, pushing back against John’s fingers. He wanted it, despite the burn. He begged John to hurry up.

John took his time, but soon the head of his cock was slipping in beside Laf’s. stretching him wider than before. John and Laf were trembling, letting out moans, gasping that he was so fucking tight and it was _glorious._ Alex tried to sit back on John’s cock, to be filled faster, but they held his hips still and John pushed in slowly. It was torture. Painful, pleasure-soaked, pure torture.

Panting, they held themselves there. Then John began to thrust, and Laf joined barely seconds later. As John pulled out, Laf pushed up, their thrusts uneven and _incredible._ Alex was a trembling mess in their arms, jello under their kisses and whispers. He knew they were close, so fast and so soon, unable to resist the pleasure of the heat and tightness. John came first, then Laf; Alex followed, muscles clenching to milk them both of their orgasms. He slumped in their hold, shaking.

John pulled out, then Laf, and almost immediately cum began to drip from his hole. As Laf prepared a bath, John knelt between Alex’s legs, happily lapping at the mess. Alex barely had the energy to moan in response, sated and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-Quill


	22. Birthday Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 78: Birthday sex

John was skilled with his mouth, certainly, but there was talent behind his riding. His ass was tight and hot around Laf’s cock, making them both moan as he lifted himself up and down. Laf rolled his hips up, making John whimper and grab at him. 

He’d woken up to John’s warm mouth around his cock, following shortly by his slick heat. Alex had gone downstairs to make breakfast, leaving them alone. John began to ride him harder and Laf groaned, swearing softly. _Fuck._

“Daddy,” John gasped, getting that spaced-out look in his eyes. “Daddy, you feel so b-big…”

“Good boy, darling. You’re being such a good boy for daddy,” Laf whispered, taking hold of John’s hips to keep him moving. “J-Just like that… Touch yourself for me.”

John let out a whimper as he grasped himself, slowly stroking. Laf’s hand wrapped around his and moved it faster. John let out a whine and squirmed, “D-Daddy, fuck, please, daddy-”

“Come for me, sweetheart-”

John moaned and cried out as he came, cum splattering against his belly. Lafayette followed quickly and John squirmed as he was filled, panting for breath. _Fuck._

“Happy birthday, Daddy,” John whispered, taking deep breaths.

Laf smiled and pulled him down into a kiss. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	23. Gags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 28: Gags

John was squirming from where he knelt. It was his fault for being bad, he supposed. He’d broken the rules. 

Laf and Alex were all over each other on the bed, limbs entangled and moans rising, as John knelt on the floor. His ankles were tied, and the gag fit snuggly in his throat-

The cock gag. Alex had praised him, cooed over how pretty he looked - the fake cock sat thick in his mouth, small enough to stretch his jaw but not choke him. His jaw ached and saliva dripped down his chin, making him whimper and squirm. His cock stood at attention, full and rosy with arousal.

Alex cried out, back arching under whatever Laf was doing to him. John watched with jealousy, aching to be filled. “Daddy,” he tried to whimper, but nothing came out through the cock gag. He could only whine softly and hope it was his turn soon.

——

The bath was warm and relaxing as Laf set John into it. His ass ached with the force of Laf’s earlier thrusts and his jaw ached worse than ever. He’d released four times and he just wanted to relax.

Laf was kissing his face, gently scrubbing at the skin made sticky from lube and cum. “My sweet boy,” he murmured. “So good for me…”

John leaned into his arms, sniffling. “Daddy,” he whispered.

“I’m right here, sweetheart.” Laf kissed him gently, running his fingers through his hair. “I’m right here…”

John relaxed, closing his eyes. “Mm…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	24. Plugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 95: Plugs

It was something they all got off on. It was quick, dirty, and made John squirm so prettily.

Alex took him first; hitched John’s legs over his shoulders and thrust into him, hit John’s prostate in just the right way that had John keening. Alex fucked him hard and rough - in the moment, it was less about John’s pleasure, more about Alex getting off. There’d be time for John’s pleasure later. Alex came, pushing his cock as deep as he could, whispering in his ear - _yes, baby, take my come. Just like that. Such a good fucking slut. Fuck, you feel so good._

Laf would slide in almost right after Alex and John groaned, stretched further by his thick cock. Laf’s thrusts were hard and fast, punishing compared to Alex’s. Alex’s hand wrapped around John’s cock and he let out a wail as he came, struggling to buck his hips up before Laf’s thrusts pushed him back down. Laf would grip his hips, pin him down, fucking him hard into the mattress - he’d certainly feel it in the morning.

Laf would release, thrust deep inside - reaching further than Alex could. If Alex could pull another orgasm, he’d push back in after Laf pulled out, and this was one of those times. Already on the edge, Alex filled him with another release.

Fingers prodded at his stretched entrance - then the cold silicone plug pressed against his hole, nudging inside, and John relaxed, limp under his boyfriends’ hands. “Daddy,” he murmured, feeling tired and clingy. “Daddy…”

“Right here, sweetheart.” Laf twisted the plug, ensuring it was secure, before he pulled John into his arms. “You’re being so good for us, little boy.”

“A good little come slut,” Alex drawled, pressing kisses to the back of John’s neck. “Perfect little Jacky.”

Laf stood and carried John to the bathroom, pressing kisses to his face. He started a bath and John couldn’t help but squirm in his arms, feeling messy and full. He wrapped himself around Laf, burying his face in his shoulder.

The plug stayed in through the bath, even as he was scrubbed clean. Even as Alex dressed him in comfy pajamas. Even as they ate pizza.

When they were cuddled up in bed, Alex slipped between John’s legs and tugged down his pants and boxers. He took hold of the plug and gently worked it out of him; he set it aside and leaned forward, beginning to lick and kiss at John’s rim. John whined and squirmed in pleasure; Laf smirked and wrapped his arms around John, pinning his arms to his chest as Alex spread his legs. John grew hard quickly and came just as fast. Alex licked it up with a pleased hum, looking up at John through his lashes.

John was weak at the sight, letting Laf hold him. He was their little toy, meant to hold their cum and take their kisses and love. They adored him, he knew - they made it clear. Through the kinks and sex, they wanted him as exactly as he was.

With those thoughts, he slipped off into a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	25. Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for more daddy kink.

John gasps and squirms under Laf, struggling to hold himself together. “Daddy,” he whimpers. “Daddy, please!”

“Good boy,” Laf coos, moving the thick vibrating plug slow as he thrusts it in and out of John’s aching hole. He presses kisses to John’s neck, relishing in the way John trembles. “Such a good boy, so nice and patient for daddy.”

“G-Good,” John whines. “Good, I’m a good boy, I’m good…”

“Yes you are, sweetheart.”

With Alex off on a business trip - a job in the cabinet meant annoying amounts of trips - John is restless and wanting, clinging when he’s in littlespace and insisting on cuddling when he isn’t. Not that Laf minds in the slightest. When only Laf is around, John basks in his attention; trusting and loving and aching to receive in kind.

Laf will give him what he needs. He’ll do it gladly.

He thrusts the plug a little deeper, brushing John’s prostate if he’s guessed correctly, and he’s rewarded with a keen and more begging. _Please, daddy, more, more, I want to come, I want to-_

“Come for me,” Laf growls. He begins to thrust the plug again, deep and filling, and John arches his back. He lets out a wail and squirms in Laf’s arms. The wail is followed immediately by pathetic and sensitive whimpers, and after a few moments, his squirming turns uncomfortable. 

“Daddy,” he gasps, and he presses his legs together. “Daddyyy, t-too much!”

Laf smiles before he flips the switch, ending the vibration, and he gently pulls the plug from John’s hole. “Good boy,” he murmurs. “You’re so good for me, Jacky. So perfect. So pretty.”

Laf picks him up and John is pliant in his arms. He walks to the bathroom and begins a bath. He sits on the edge of the tub with John in his lap, curled up to be as small as possible. “Bellyache,” John whispers with a pout.

Laf smiles and slips his hand against John’s belly, beginning to rub gentle circles. John curls around his hand, relaxing in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-Quill


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More daddy kink.

John’s mouth is too damn talented - at getting him in trouble, certainly, but even better for cocksucking.

His eyes are shiny as he gazes up at Laf, moving his head as he sucks. His mouth is hot and he takes all of Laf in, even as his eyes water at the stretch. He sucks eagerly, shifting on the bed.

“Oh, baby,” Alex moans, watching as he jerks himself off. “You look _so_ fucking hot right now, daddy’s dick in your throat. S-So good…”

John aches to have Alex inside him, fucking from behind and pushing him forward on Laf’s cock, but Laf wanted John to himself this time, and John was happy to deliver after a week of doting and loving care. He squirms to get more comfortable and he continues bobbing his head, looking up at Laf.

Laf looks to be in bliss under John’s mouth. His hand tightly grips John’s curls, tugging for more. “Fuck, baby boy,” he whispers breathily, taking a deep breath. “Just like that. Fuck, fuck…”

John pulls off and gazes up at Laf. “Finish inside me, daddy, please. I want your come.”

Laf bites his lip. “Come here, little one.” He reaches for John’s hand.

John lets Laf guide him onto his cock. Laf gently works out the plug inside him, then sets it aside. He takes hold of John’s hips and one hand goes to his cock, holding it still as John sits back.

John shudders at the familiar fullness and begins to grind himself down, gripping Laf’s shoulders for stability. It feels awfully vanilla for them - no ropes, no humiliation, just sex, even if Alex is getting off on watching them. But John isn’t in the mood for humiliation, and sometimes vanilla sex was still interesting.

Especially when it ends with a fantastic orgasm and Laf filling him with his come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-Quill


	27. Littlespace with Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex handles John's littlespace alone for the first time.

He hadn’t prepared himself, and only now did he realize how dumb it was. He’d forgotten all about it while helping Lafayette pack for his trip and they’d both been too distracted to remember that they needed to write down the steps for aftercare.

John’s littlespace was still new to Alex. While Laf had sunk easily into his caretaking role, Alex was still trying to adjust and remember what John needed after an intense scene. _Bath. Pajamas. Snack. Give him Pokey. Snuggle with him in the bed._ It’s a routine John clings to - a forgotten snack had him in a meltdown that had scared the shit out of Alex and taken several minutes for Laf to calm them both down.

 _Bath. Pajamas. Snack. Pokey. Snuggling._ He could remember that order - go through it all with praise and love.

——

John dropped just seconds after his third orgasm. He was spread wide across the bed, bound by his ankles and wrists, and Alex was collapsed on top of him as he came down from his own release. “Fuck, baby boy,” he groaned. “You feel so - so _fuckin’_ good…”

“Papi,” John whimpered, gazing up at him. He tugged at his bonds, letting out a whine. His eyes had that spaced out look and it made Alex freeze.

Shit. Shit. Aftercare.

Alex himself didn’t give much thought to aftercare. You treated the pain and cleaned yourself off and put Netflix on to watch and that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. But John needed more, needed his routine, regardless of what Alex thought.

“It’s alright, baby,” Alex murmured, pulling out of John. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart, then crawled up to John’s wrists, untying them both. Once John was free, Alex pulled him into his arms and kissed him. “… Want your bath now?”

John sniffled and nodded, tears filling his eyes. “I want daddy,” he whimpered, resting his head against Alex’s shoulder.

“I know, baby boy.” Alex wanted Laf just as much - he handled John’s littlespace with skill Alex didn’t have. He picked John up and adjusted him in his arms, then walked to the bathroom.

He sat on the edge of the tub, letting John cuddle against him, as he reached for the knobs. After finding the right temperature, he looked up at John, who was looking at him intently.

“I want Pokey,” he said, beginning to suck on the tip of his thumb.

Alex kissed his forehead. “You can have Pokey after your bath, okay? You know he can’t go in the bath with you.”

“But Papi,” John said with a pout, looking up through his lashes.

Alex smiled and ran his hand over John’s hip. “After the bath, sweet thing. I promise.”

John continued to pout but buried his face in Alex’s shoulder. Alex rubbed John’s back, watching the water rise in the tub.

He could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-Quill


	28. Public Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex teases John in a restaurant.

It was too much. Too much, too much to handle at once. Alex was just being cruel. Laf was clearly in on it, watching how John squirmed in his seat. Too much.

The slick plug pressed into his prostate just right, keeping his nerves on edge. Eventual tears filled his eyes and he wiped them away quickly. He’d be good. He’d be rewarded for being a good boy. His partners would make love to him and the aftercare would be sweet. He could be good. He could be good.

Then Alex set a hand on John’s thigh, gently rubbing the inside, and John nearly slammed his hand on the table. He hit the side of the chair instead, struggling to not swear. His erection was straining through his dress pants and he couldn’t make a scene in the middle of a fancy restaurant. One moan and some waiter or waitress would ask him if he was alright and Alex and Laf would punish him for being so lewd in public. He gripped the edge of his chair, spooning more pasta into his mouth.

Laf was gazing at him, both love and mischief in his eyes. “Is something wrong, John?” he asked in a sweet voice.

John let out a soft whimper, giving Laf a pleading look. Stop teasing. Stop teasing and bend me over this table-

Alex kept massaging his thigh. John swallowed the pasta down, whimpering. He pressed a hand over his crotch and began to palm himself, struggling to breathe evenly, too hot and aching to relieve himself-

Laf stood by his chair, a hand on his arm. “Come with me,” he said in a low voice, arousing and enough to have John shiver. John stood to follow.

——

Laf had him sitting on the cold marble of the sink countertop. “You’re being an awfully naughty boy,” he murmured, unbuckling John’s belt.

John whimpered, pushing his hips up. “Daddy, Papi is being mean! He wants me to be bad!”

“You started to touch yourself without permission,” Laf growled, such lust in his voice that John trembled.

“P-Please, Daddy, I need to come!”

Laf eyed him, then began to pepper kisses along his neck. “You’re misbehaving, baby boy,” he murmured, tugging John’s pants down. He pulled a thin bottle of lube from his jacket pocket and unscrewed the lid. He pulled John to the edge of the counter, then took hold of the plug’s bottom and slipped it out. John gasped in relief, legs trembling in pleasure.

Laf gave his cock a thin coating of lube before sliding inside of him. John let out a whine. “D-Daddy, please, Daddy-”

Laf pulled a cockring from his pocket. He slipped it on John’s cock, rolling it to the base. John nearly sobbed.

“You can come when we get home,” Laf said sternly as he thrust, burying himself deep in John’s ass with each motion. “After I orgasm, that plug goes back inside you until then. Understood?”

“Daddy-”

“ _Understand,_ John?”

John whimpered and nodded. It was going to be a long night for sure.


	29. Jealous Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Kink with jealous Laf.

Laf had John pressed up against the wall of the bar’s bathroom, their lips locked in a commanding kiss. He pinned his wrists above his head, pulling back to watch the desperate way John squirmed. “Careful there, little boy.”

“Daddy,” John whimpered, pushing his hips forward. “Please, please, take me-”

“Take you?” Laf ran his thumb over John’s cheek, smirking. “After the way you danced with that boy, practically begging him to take you home-”

“I want you, not him,” John whimpered. “Please, please, Daddy, just you, you and Papi, please - “

“You’re ours, little boy. All ours to love,” Laf said sternly, catching John’s lips in another kiss. “… My perfect little boy.”

“Daddy,” John gasped, near melting in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-Quill


	30. Heat: Taking Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Laf take turns during John's heat.

John was a squirming, whimpering mess during heat. He was clingy, desperate, begging for relief, and absolutely dripping with slick. As an omega, he whined and cried for an alpha’s touch, aching to be filled and fucked.

With two doting alphas, heats were more manageable. Days prior, they went shopping for food and hygiene supplies. The night before a heat, they helped John as he worked on arranging a new nest, already feverish and throbbing before the heat set in. They kept one drawer full of snacks, heating pads, and refillable water bottles, and another full of their toys. When the heat did arrive, they were prepared and ready to stay upstairs for three days of fucking and lovemaking.

——

It was John’s thick heat scent that woke Alex.

He slowly opened his eyes and nearly groaned at the wave of sweet smells that hit him - John’s slick was sugary, enticing, carrying the gentle scent of cinnamon. Before he could rub the sleep from his eyes, John was straddling his waist, naked and grinding down on him with desperation. “Papi,” he babbled, tears in his eyes. “Papi, Daddy’s still a-asleep and it burns so bad and I n-need-”

Alex immediately rolled John onto his back and silenced him with a kiss, only sparing a glance towards Laf. He’d been pulled into a late shift and needed more sleep before dealing with John’s storm of a heat. “S’fine, baby,” he murmured, taking John’s wrists in one hand to pin against the headboard. He tugged down his gym shorts and boxers before spreading John’s thighs with his own. One deep breath of John’s scent was all it took to bring himself to full hardness and he nearly doubled over at how fucking amazing he smelled.

John’s hole was dripping with slick and there was no resistance as Alex mounted him. It took all his willpower to not spend his release right there, surrounded by such tight heat, and instead he wrapped his arms around John’s chest, waiting for his nerves to calm. John whimpered and squirmed, arching his back in a struggle to get friction. “Papi,” he begged, looking frustrated when Alex didn’t budge. “It’s s-so big, Papi, please, fuck me, knot me, s-so good-”

Alex slid out and slammed back inside John. The bed rocked against the wall and John let out a strained squeak.

Each thrust that followed was just as punishing, bottoming out each time. John cried, pushing back against the thrusts, and spread his legs wide. He tilted his head back, exposing his neck in submission, and Alex growled before taking the offer; he mouthed at John’s neck before beginning to suck a mark. He kept moving his hips, pressing John down into the mattress. John came with a cry when Alex bit down.

Alex swore softly, then slowed his thrusts, letting out a groan. John’s muscles were massaging his cock _beautifully_ , making Alex whine. He held himself in place, but John’s begging became too much and he gasped, moaning as he thrust himself deep; John was so _wet,_ so perfectly wet for him, still trembling from his orgasm and his squirming was so-

Alex barely held in his shout as he slammed himself deep in a final thrust. His knot swelled at the base of his cock, locking them together; John’s breathing became higher and he let out shaky whimpers as he was stretched, “Papi,” he gasped, staring up at Alex. “Fuck, f-fuck…”

Alex smiled, struggling to catch his breath, before he leaned down and kissed John deeply. “Feeling alright, babe?”

“B-Better, now,” John breathed.

When Alex’s knot softened, he pulled over and sat back on his heels, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. Then he crawled to the edge of the bed and opened the snack drawer, pulling out a bottle of water. “Drink,” he said firmly, holding it out to John.

John made a face. “I’m not thir-”

“You were dehydrated your last heat. Drink.”

John pouted but took the bottle and uncapped it, taking a gulp before handing it back. Alex wasn’t satisfied but put it away. As he did, there was a grunt from Laf, then a yawn. They both looked over as Laf sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

John nearly threw himself into Laf’s lap. “Daddy,” he whimpered, beginning to grind himself down. “Fuck me, please, Daddy, I need _alpha,_ I n-need - I need - “

Laf quickly became alert at John’s scent and took hold of his hips, sitting up. “How do you want it, baby boy?”

Alex relaxed against the pillows, watching as he stroked himself back to semi-hardness. In the presence of an omega in heat, his body would work overtime to produce seed, and taking turns with John was a help with time. In a half-hour or so, they’d eat breakfast and they’d push John to drink more water - sweating, along with the fever of heat, meant losing water and last heat they hadn’t been so…diligent, about it. Not this time.

In just minutes, John was pinned on his stomach - underneath Laf, he looked small and delicate. Laf’s thrusts were rough and fast, making John whimper and cry out for more. Alex bit his lip and watched as his own cock hardened again.

With each pullout, he could see his own seed, dripping from John’s wet hole. He licked his lips, letting out a pleased growl from his throat. Their little omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-Quill


	31. Omegaverse: Clingy John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega John being so needy and grabby Laf (alpha) has to cuff him

There was something off about John. For an omega, he was remarkably independent - he didn’t get upset when he was left alone and often was sequestering himself in their bedroom, wanting privacy to work on his art pieces. So when he started the morning by clinging to Laf - well, it was strange.

It didn’t stop.

Through breakfast, John was insistent on sitting in Laf’s lap, cuddled close as they both ate. Then he nearly cried, begging him to just lay on the couch and cuddle with him.

Laf obliged him with a smile. “John, what is wrong with you today?” He laid on his back on the couch, holding his arms out for John. “You never act like this.”

John climbed on, then into his arms, settling against Laf’s chest. “Want alpha,” he said softly, gazing up at him. “Alpha…”

Laf pulled him close and kissed his forehead. “Whatever you want, baby.” He ran his fingers through John’s hair, smoothing his curls back.

——

It took barely two hours for Laf to get fed up with John’s clinginess.

“He just really wants you,” Alex said with a grin, sprawled out on the bed. “How’re you gonna say no?”

John was wrapped around Laf’s side, face buried against his shoulder, purring with pleasure. His scent was content and happy, comfortable, and though it set Alex at ease, Laf was less so.

“Why can’t he do this to you?” he grumbled. Alex shrugged. Laf sighed before he began to push himself up, setting one hand on John’s side to pull his arm free-

John looked up and let out a whimper. “Daddy,” he whined, grabbing at his arm with a tight grip. “Don’t go, don’t go-”

“Let go, John,” Laf said sternly, prying John’s hands off. “Come _on._ I’ll be right back.”

Alex scooted forward and wrapped his arms around John’s waist. “Calm down, baby, it’s okay. Everything’s fine.”

“No!” John lashed his hands out and grabbed Laf’s shirt, gripping it tight as he began to cry. “Daddy, Daddy, please, please, don’t leave me, don’t leave, I’ll be good I’ll be good I’ll be-”

Laf huffed in annoyance before he leaned over and opened the drawer of their toys. “Alex, hold him.”

It took several moments of struggling before Alex was able to push and hold John on his stomach on the bed. “John, calm down,” he said sternly, taking a strong grip on his arms. “Why are you _being_ like this?”

“Alpha, Papi, p-please, please, let go-”

Laf knelt on the bed and with a snap, closed the padded cuffs around John’s wrists. “Stop it, John,” he said. “There’s no reason to act this way.”

“Daddy!” John wailed. He let out a sob, burying his face in the pillow.

Alex pulled John into his arms, seating him in his lap before pressing kisses to his face. “Hey, don’t be like that. What’s wrong?”

John gazed at him through tear-filled eyes, sniffling. “I don’t want to be a-alone,” he whispered. “I want - I want alpha…”

“We’re right here, baby boy. You’re not alone.” Alex kissed him deeply, then began to rub gentle circles on his back. As Laf left the room, John slumped forward in his arms, letting out soft whimpers. Alex held him as tight as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	32. Omegaverse: Clingy John (cont)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of last prompt.

By that night, John was calm. As Laf brushed his teeth, he cuddled up to Alex, snuggling as close as he could in his alpha’s arms.

“Do you feel better now?” Alex murmured, running his fingers through John’s hair.

John nodded, sniffling. He buried his face in Alex’s neck.

Alex smiled as he pressed a kiss to his hair. “Do you want to tell me what had you so upset?”

John stared down at Alex’s hand, then up at him. “Bad dream,” he mumbled.

“Oh, yeah?” Alex held John tighter. “What happened?”

“You…” He swallowed. “You and Laf.. didn’t want me anymore.” He sniffled and pressed closer. “You found another omega, and… you liked them better. I got boring.”

“Jacky,” Alex said softly, cupping his cheek. “You think that could ever happen? No. _Never.”_

“You did it with that last omega you had-”

“Shouldn’t have told you about him,” Alex muttered. “John, that boy _chose_ to leave. He was the one who found someone else.” He kissed John deeply. “You’re not boring. You’re not half as interesting as you were before, you’re _just as_ interesting. We love you. You’re so damn _perfect._ Why would we ever give you up?”

John bit the inside of his cheek. “But I…” He drifted off.

Alex smiled and kissed him. “You’re amazing the way you are. We want you to be ours forever. You’re not temporary, you’re not a plaything to get bored of. You’re the most beautiful, funny, intelligent omega I’ve ever met. Don’t let bad dreams make you think otherwise.”

John gazed up at him, then rested his head against his shoulder again. “Promise you’ll keep me,” he said softly.

“You’re not something to keep, darling. It’s your choice to stay with us.” Alex kissed his nose.

The mattress dipped as Laf slid into the bed and he pressed against John from behind. “Is everything all right now, _mon cher?”_ he asked, before planting a kiss on his cheek. He glanced up at Alex.

John blushed. “They are now,” he said, before turning to face Laf. “… I’m sorry. For being… weird, earlier.”

“It’s fine, little one.” Laf took his hand, their fingers lacing together. “I should have been more patient with you.”

“I did kind of deserve to be cuffed,” John mumbled.

Alex wrapped his arms around his waist. “You were getting a little too grabby,” he said with a smile. He nuzzled John’s neck. “And seeing you in cuffs is pretty fucking hot.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	33. While Alpha is Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega John and Omega Alex while Alpha Laf is at work.

“You’re feeling awfully toppy.”

John grinned, grinding his hips down as he straddled Alex’s waist. “Maybe I am.”

Alex sat up and kissed him deeply. “How do you want to do this?”

John made a face, thinking, before he kissed Alex back. “Make it sweet. And be poetic.”

Alex took hold of John’s waist and flipped them both so he laid between John’s legs, pinning him with his weight. “You want poetic lovemaking?”

John’s cheeks were pink as he nodded.

Alex grinned and kissed him, gently pushing himself inside John’s slick heat. “Whatever you want, baby. Laf’s gonna be sorry he missed it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	34. Omegaverse: Teasing Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Laf tease Alex during heat, making him wait to come.

Alex was a desperate, wet mess on the bed, slick dripping down his thighs as he struggled against his bonds. He let out a wail, aching to be touched and fucked and loved. He rubbed his thighs together, so fucking aroused, seeing white, his hands were clammy and his skin hot with fever.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

Alex glared at John through tear-filled eyes. “Don’t - fuck you,” he growled, giving a hand tug against the cuffs.

A large, warm hand cupped his cheek from the other side and Alex eagerly pressed into the touch. “Now, now, doll,” Laf murmured. “Is that any way to talk to your alphas?”

“Laf, it _burns!”_

“And your mouth is running.” Laf leaned down and kissed him deeply. When he pulled back, Alex whined. “If you continue speaking so rudely, you won’t get to come.”

Alex let out a whimper. “No, no, I’ll be good, I want to come. Please, alpha-”

He felt John’s hand on his cock. Then a tightening pressure, closing around the base of his cock. Alex bucked his hips, barely holding in a frustrated wail. “No, no, no, please, no ring, I need to _c-come-”_

“Not if you’re being mouthy, doll.” John smirked, then dug his fingers into Alex’s hair before giving a tug. He knelt on the edge of the bed and began to mouth at the side of his neck, wrapping a hand around his cock to gently pump.

Alex let out a desperate whimper and bucked his hips up. “Please, please, please, alpha, please, I n-need it so bad, so bad, please, Laf-”

Strong hands pushed his thighs apart, spreading him wide before three fingers teased at his soaked hole. “You want a thick knot in here, sweetheart? A knot to fill you up, mark you as ours?” Laf drawled. The depth of his stare had Alex squirming beneath him, aching for more touch.

“Please,” he begged.

When Laf slid inside of him, Alex clenched his muscles tightly, aching to feel every inch. As John bit into his neck, he arched his back, feeling Laf bottom out. “Fuck, fuck, more, oh God-”

John’s fingers ran along the inside of his thigh, making his nerves jump and tickle. “Good boy,” he murmured. “Such a good boy for us, good little omega…”

Alex shivered, staring up at the ceiling with glassy eyes. He struggled to breathe properly, to process the arousal and pleasure that ran through his body. “Good omega,” he whispered. “Good, good, good for alphas…”

“So good.” Laf’s hand pressed down on his navel, fingers spread out across his belly as he thrust deep. “So, so good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	35. Omegaverse: Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega John nests before his heat.

Omegas were… strange things, to Alex. He could understand heats just fine - uncontrollable biology, meant for reproduction and attracting mates. There was a purpose behind it that still made sense.

But nesting…?

Nests were built for comfort - for spending heats in, for birthing safely, for _safety_ in general. But mattresses were made soft to mimic the comfort of nests, there were hospitals, and mated omegas had alphas to protect them. The fact that nesting, as an instinct, hadn’t died out yet, was… well, just strange.

It came out in the days leading up to heat. John was running a low fever and his scent had changed, putting both Alex and Laf on edge when they smelled it. John pushed aside their attempts to hold and comfort him, too fixated on taking apart the latest nest. Discarded shirts and other clothing were collected by Laf to be washed. Alex watched as John rummaged through the closet for what smelled strongest of the two alphas, pulling them out and tossing them to the floor to be used.

“Want any help?” Alex asked. John ignored him, too busy gathering the blankets off the bed.

The care put into building a nest was impressive, Alex had to admit. John was careful with every placement of the pillows, pushing them all together so there were no dips with where they connected. After making the soft bedding, he began to pull the clothes in, tucking them between the pillows. He lined the edges with shirts and shorts, then brought in the blankets.

The blankets were laid overtop carefully, with the edges tucked to hold it all together. After two layers were put down, John placed the regular pillows at the top. Next were the comforters, laid overtop. The entire process took several tries, and over an hour, but finally John knelt in the nest and seemed satisfied enough to not take it apart yet again. Instead, he crawled under the covers and curled up, pulling the comforter around him.

Alex stood, crossing his arms with a smile. “Can I come in?” he asked softly. Omegas were oddly territorial of their fresh nests, even against their mates - he could recall times of his own childhood when Rachel had made a new nest and only Alex and his brother were allowed in with her. Their father had been locked out for at least a few hours.

John was in a tight ball and he peered at Alex over the blanket. He licked his lips, cheeks flushed before he nodded.

Alex stared at him for a moment in surprise. Then he stood and kicked off his sneakers before he walked to the bed. As John shuffled back, Alex lifted the duvet and climbed into the bed. It was certainly more comfortable than any mattress could be, and he could clearly pick up Laf’s scent as well as his own. John’s pupils were blown as he pushed himself into Alex’s arms, snuggling close against him.

“Good?” John whispered, looking up at him. “Good enough…?”

Alex smiled and kissed his forehead, wrapping his arms snug around John. “It’s perfect, Jacky. It’s always perfect.”

John let out a purr, nosing at Alex’s scent gland through his shirt. Their legs intertwined and Alex gently pulled him up into a deep kiss, letting their tongues meet. They traded several small, meaningful kisses, and Alex held John against his chest. John continued to purr, wrapping an arm around his neck.

“Can’t wait to fuck you senseless in this nest,” Alex muttered before he rolled on top of John, lying between his legs. He pressed several kisses to his neck, running his fingers through his hair.

John let out a soft whine. “Not time.”

“I know.” Alex smiled before kissing him again. He nosed at his neck, happily covering John in his scent. John fully relaxed beneath him, eyes fluttering shut.

——

Alex didn’t remember falling asleep, but when he woke from his nap, Laf was sitting on the edge of the bed, already changed out of his work clothes. John was asleep beneath Alex, breathing softly. The sun was setting outside, dim sunshine streaming through the window blinds.

“Is the nesting phase over?” Laf asked with a smile, gazing at John with love in his eyes.

Alex rubbed at his eyes before he sat up. “Ten bucks says he’ll take it apart again before his heat starts.”

Laf chuckled before running his fingers through John’s curls, smoothing them back from his face. “A strange habit, they have. An endearing one, though.”

“It is.” Alex pressed a kiss to John’s cheek before laying back down. “… And he’s all ours.”

“All ours,” Laf repeated softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	36. Omegaverse: Mpreg Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Laf comfort John, who is suffering through the aches and pains of pregnancy.

Alex held him snugly, rubbing gentle but firm circles on the sides of John’s swollen belly. “You’re so damn strong, Jack, you know that?” he murmured. He pressed a soft kiss to John’s neck. “Carrying our baby? Laf and I could never be that tough.”

John whimpered.

Laf smiled, firmly massaging John’s aching feet with lotion. “Not in a hundred years, little one. It will be over soon.”

“Everything hurts,” John whined, leaning his head back against Alex’s shoulder.

Alex brushed John’s curls behind his ear before pressing a kiss to his jaw. “We know, Jacky. We know you’re strong enough to handle it. You’re resilient and tough and you’ll be an amazing mother.”

“It’s awful,” John grumbled. “I want them _out_ already.”

“A few more weeks, darling.” Laf pushed himself up and kissed John gently, smiling. “We’ll be holding them in no time.”

“A few weeks…” He sighed. “Even walking is painful.”

“Then don’t walk. We’ll carry you.” Alex smiled. “Problem solved. And after the baby’s born, we’ll run off to Paris.”

John smiled. “That plan is still in effect?”

“Of course.” Laf set a hand on John’s belly, gently rubbing. “Our baby will be just as French as they are American.”

“Why wouldn’t they be?” John mumbled. He looked up at Alex for a kiss, smiling as he received one. “French-American…”

Alex ran his fingers through John’s curls, smiling. “Just like Daddy.”

John nodded. “Yeah. Just like him.” He shifted, then closed his eyes. The ache in his ankles seemed to be finally melting away and so were the other pains. Finally, he could relax in his mates’ arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	37. Omegaverse: Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-heat, John is eager to snuggle with his alphas. They find it adorable.

It was something in the way John clung to Alex’s arm, burying his face in his shoulder. Something in the way his scent had changed and he smelled sweet, so sweet. He whined for affection and purred when it was received.

Every instinct was flared by John’s scent. Alex held him tightly, mouthing at the side of his neck, aching to bite and claim him over and over again. He ran his fingers through John’s silky curls, longing for touch - John purred loudly, and Alex felt the vibrations in his throat. _Happy omega. Happy omega._

“You’re perfect,” Alex whispered. “You’re so fucking perfect, baby.”

Laf shifted beside them, smiling. “The cutest omega in all of North America.” He pressed a kiss to John’s cheek.

“’im not perfect,” John mumbled.

Alex scoffed. “You absolutely are, John Laurens. The most perfect omega there ever was. Every alpha in the world is jealous of us for getting to have you.”

“Beautiful,” Laf murmured, continuing to press kisses to John’s face. “Gorgeous. Intelligent. Loving.”

Alex held him tighter, giving a kiss to John’s other cheek. “Creative. Sweet. Sexy.” He ran his hands over John’s hips. “ _Perfect.”_

John looked up at them, blushing. “So are you. You could have any omega-”

“We don’t want any omega,” Laf said. “Just you. Only you.”

John’s cheeks reddened and he pulled Laf to get closer. His purring seemed happier, more joyful - they both pressed close and nearly smothered him as they peppered his face with kisses.

“Cutest boyfriend in the world,” Alex murmured. “Best omega.”

John intertwined their legs, gazing up at his alphas. “Best alphas,” he whispered, and as Alex and Laf hugged him tight, he relaxed in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	38. Omegaverse: Pregnancy test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John discovers he's pregnant and is scared of how his alphas will react.

He threw the test out as soon as he saw the two lines and had to hold back his tears. He dumped tissues in the trash to cover it up and shoved the box of tests under the bed, struggling to not burst into tears.

They’d never talked about children. They’d never talked about what to do if the birth control failed. No plan, nothing thought out, no predictable reactions- how would they _react?_

Alex didn’t like kids. Crying babies and grabby kids got on his nerves - and though he tried to hide it for sake of appearance, it was obvious to his mates. Laf didn’t talk about kids and John had no idea what his stance was.

Fuck. Fuck him.

Alex would come home for lunch today - in an hour. He knew he couldn’t put off telling them - they had to know. Doctors wouldn’t see omegas if they didn’t have an alpha’s signature for treatment. Surely his alphas wouldn’t leave him, but if they forced him to terminate-

His chest tightened and he struggled to breathe. No. They wouldn’t force him to do anything. Or would they? Force him to give up their baby? The thought made him flinch and wrap his arms around his waist. No. He wanted it. He wanted to keep it.

He glanced at his phone. He could text them both to come home - that there was an emergency. They’d be here in no time. They would get to talk.

He’d rather wait.

——

Alex came home in a little more than an hour, shaking the snow off his shoulders. “Hey,” he muttered, pulling his coat off.

“Hey,” John said softly, curled up on the couch. He watched as Alex kicked his boots off.

“Train was crowded.” Alex walked over and pressed a kiss to John’s forehead before sitting beside him. “How’s your day been?”

“Fine,” John said. His heart was pounding in his chest as he shifted to cuddle against Alex, tucking himself in his side. “… W-We have to talk.”

Alex began to run his fingers through John’s hair. “About what?”

He swallowed. Struggled to form the right words. “… I’m… um…” He swallowed and tucked his head against Alex’s shoulder. “Don’t be upset.”

Alex looked at him with concern. “What is it, Jack?”

“I’m… pregnant.”

There was a moment of silence. John swallowed hard. Then Alex was _laughing -_ he pulled John into his lap, muffling his laughter in John’s shoulder. “Fucking hell-”

“What’s so funny?” John demanded. “Alex!”

After a few moments, Alex looked up with a grin. “You thought… You thought I’d be mad that you’re pregnant?”

“You don’t like kids!”

“I don’t like kids whose parents don’t bother to be parents.” Alex pulled him into a deep, loving kiss, then nuzzled him. “And it’s just funny, because - after your last heat, when you went to sleep, Laf was telling me about how badly he wants to have pups with you. He wasn’t sure how to talk to you about it.”

John stared at him. “… Really?”

“Yeah.” Alex kissed him again, smiling. “You can’t stop it from happening, love. Being mad at you for it is ridiculous.” He pressed a hand against John’s belly, nuzzling his neck. “We’ll figure out what we want to do, all right? See what needs to be done.”

“Okay,” John whispered. “Okay, okay. We’ll figure it out.” He threw his arms around Alex’s neck and hugged him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	39. Wrong Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John suffers from a disorder that causes heats to be physically painful rather than arousing.

The sharp pain between his legs was throbbing and the ibuprofen wasn’t effective enough. Sweat and tears dripped down his face and he buried his face in the pillow, struggling to hold in his cries.

“Hey - Jacky.” Alex wrapped an arm around John’s waist, pressing a kiss to his neck. “Drink some of this.” He pressed a water bottle into his hands.

John pulled at the rubber top and nearly gulped the water down - the cool liquid soothed his sore throat and he gasped for breath after drinking. When he finished, he pushed the bottle back into Alex’s hand and let out a whine.

Alex traced gentle shapes against John’s belly. “Do you want anything?” he whispered. “Food?”

“You,” John whispered. “Don’t go.”

“I won’t.”

The name for the condition was some latin words meaning _wrong heat._ What should have been uncontrollable sexual arousal was instead agonizing pains that shot through his hips and organs, leaving John in anguish and sensitive to every touch. His nerves felt raw, and every shift of his legs was enough to irritate the anatomy between his legs. What should have been three days of intimacy with his alphas, being loved and snuggled and given relief, was instead three days of struggling to control his disorder.

Every doctor said the same thing. There was no treatment for the condition and very little research done into it. All that was known? Symptoms, and that it affected one omega out of a million. When it was so rare and affected only omegas, the government wasn’t willing to spend thousands on research funds.

 _A single omega can easily have five children or more,_ one doctor had said. _No one is really concerned if there’s just a handful across the country that can’t be bred._

Not that it was surprising to John. He’d known since he was ten and began his cycle. Heating pads, water, Advil, snacks and privacy were how he struggled through his heats, month after month. It took several visits to different doctors for Alex and Laf to finally accept that there was no cure, no drug to even _numb_ the pain. Only two medical websites even had a page for the condition and they only described the symptoms. No causes, no treatment options.

 _Best option to get rid of the pain would probably be to impregnate him,_ another doctor had told them. _Force a knot into him during the three days. Might have to gag him, but if the seed takes, it will be nine months without a heat._

Laf had pulled John from the room to hold him as Alex ripped into the alpha for even thinking to suggest such a thing.

Coping was easier, though, when he was surrounded by his alphas. When he was snuggled and held and kissed. When they rubbed his belly and reassured him that regardless of what uncaring doctors thought, he was not broken. He was not useless.

But he didn’t _function the way he was supposed to._ No loving words, no sweet whispers changed that something was, in fact, wrong with him. Heats were looked _forward_ to by omegas who had alphas to take care of them. Heats were enjoyable when there was something to knot you and soothe the ache away. Every other mated alpha could brag about their omega’s heat, how well they satisfied their mates, but Alex and Laf _couldn’t._ Their omega was _broken,_ something was _wrong,_ and John dreaded his heat every single month.

“Don’t. Ever. Please.”

Alex kissed his neck, wiping away some sweat with his thumb. “Never, Jacky. I swear. We’ll never leave you.”

“If you could h-have, a good - a n-normal - o…omega-”

“No,” Alex said sternly. “Don’t think like that, John. We don’t want a normal omega. We want you, condition and all.”

“I’m not _right-”_

“John,” Alex said. “I know plenty of cute omegas who have ordinary heats and no alphas. We could have left years ago, baby, but no other omega holds a candle to how fantastic you are. You’re more than this disorder, okay? It’s three days of a month that it has to be dealt with. We can handle it.”

John sniffled. “You can’t even knot me, it-”

“It doesn’t matter, John. It doesn’t matter.” Alex kissed his cheek, holding him close. “We love you. We love you so much. It’ll take more for us to leave you.”

“Promise?” John looked up at him. “You won’t just… leave?”

“Swear on my life, Jack, your heats won’t make us leave you.” Alex gave him another kiss. “Sure it’s hard to deal with, but compared to the rest of you? It’s so worth it.”

John stared up at him, then let out a cry as another wave of pain washed through his body. Alex held him, pressing kisses to his skin.

Barely a few minutes later, Laf returned from shopping and with both alphas boxing him in, the pain was a little more manageable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	40. Omegaverse: Therapy from Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is abandoned by his alpha just before discovering he's pregnant. He runs into two alphas who offer him comfort.

He didn’t know why he was letting two strange alphas comfort him on the floor of a bathroom in an Irish pub. But here he was, two alphas on either side of him, sitting on the floor for a therapy session.

“I thought he loved me,” John said bitterly, tears streaking down his cheeks. “He fucking said he did. But he only wanted my _heats,_ and he fucking knocked me up and _left-”_

“Not to defend this guy, because he’s clearly an asshole,” said the alpha on his right, named Alex. “But you said he left before you found out. So it wasn’t your pregnancy that made him leave.”

John stared at him. “… So he left because of _me?”_

Alex blinked, then looked away. “Didn’t think that through all the way,”

The other alpha, Lafayette, took John’s hand in his. “Ignore him, _mon ami._ Your alpha clearly doesn’t-”

“He’s not _my_ alpha.”

“… This alpha clearly doesn’t deserve you. We haven’t known you more than an hour, but you seem a sweet omega who should have better in your life. Better for your child.”

“My… my child.” John stared straight ahead - then a sob tore from his throat and he buried his face in his hands, more tears spilling down his cheek. “F-fucking hell, God, I’m having - I’m having a fucking baby and that asshole l-left me and - “ he sobbed again. Lafayette wrapped an arm around his shoulders and John melted against him, trembling.

“You can file for child support,” Alex said, setting a hand on John’s arm.

“I don’t want anything to do with him,” John whispered, sniffling.

“You won’t have to see him,” Alex said. “All you get from him is a check in the mail.”

“Don’t I have to… p-prove he can’t be a parent?” John sniffled. “They’ll just order him to c-come back.”

“Well…” Alex shared a look with Lafayette, biting back a smirk. “I can take care of whatever issue comes up with the court.”

“Alex,” Lafayette said sternly. “You don’t need another reason for your enemies to come after you.”

“Enemies?” John sniffled.

Alex smiled slightly. “… Alexander Hamilton. At your service.”

John stared at him. “You’re… You’re the treasury secretary. In W-Washington’s cabinet.”

“I am.”

“Using his position to help an unmated, pregnant omega will be praised by those in his own party, and others will attempt to use it against him. So we’ll figure out another way to help you,” Lafayette said, his voice stern as he fixed Alex with a firm look. Alex sighed.

“How can you help me?” John grumbled, wiping away his tears.

“… Is money an issue for you?” Alex asked.

“Not really.” John sniffled. “We got a whole new apartment together, but with him g-gone… the landlord doesn’t want single omegas. I have a week to pack my stuff.”

“Perfect!” Alex said, grinning. “You can come stay with us. We’re renting a downtown loft with plenty of space.”

“Stay with you?” John looked up at him.

“The omega district in New York is shit, as much as we’re trying to fix it in the Capitol,” Alex said. “We’re here for the rest of the month until we have to go back to D.C., but if you want, you’d be more than welcome to come back to Washington with us.”

“… Wouldn’t it be suspicious if you two suddenly came home with a pregnant omega?”

“People talk,” Lafayette said with a shrug. “We are helping you, not breeding you, regardless of what they assume. It would not sit right with either of us to let you go on your own without any help. This world is not kind to omegas in your position.”

“So, what do you say?” Alex smiled. “Stay with us? Really, we’re more than happy to help in any way we can.”

The door to the bathroom opened and a beta stepped in. They gave the three a strange look before walking to the stalls.

John bit his lip, resting his head on Lafayette’s shoulder. “Okay,” he whispered. “… If you really want to help.”

“Perfect,” Lafayette murmured, squeezing him gently. 

There was something about his and Alex’s scents that had John feeling calm, feeling safe. They were genuinely concerned, genuinely caring, and as uncomfortable as the bathroom floor was, he was able to relax against Lafayette without any hesitation. Alex’s touch wasn’t unwelcomed at all, and John had to stop himself from pulling him closer. For the past week, all he’d been able to think about was his situation - alone, pregnant, on the verge of homeless.

What other single, carrying omega got to be comforted and then offered a home by two of D.C.’s elite? Alexander Hamilton worked with the president of the United States _personally._ He absolutely had friends in high places. And they were offering to let him stay for as long as he needed. Why the hell would he say no to a perfect opportunity to get back on his feet? Give his child as good a life as he could?

He didn’t know how things would work out, but if he knew anything right now? Well… if he didn’t have a thing for accents before, he certainly did now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	41. Omegaverse: Gentle Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is in heat. His alphas take care of him.

They knew his body well, too well, and could play him like an instrument. The right pressure in the right spot had John turn to jelly in their arms, desperate for more love.

Laf thrust deep inside him, his thrusts slow but filling. His hands held John in place, his back against Laf’s chest, lying on their sides as Laf thrust. Alex was pressed against his front, kissing him, swallowing his moans and stroking his curls. One hand was wrapped around John’s cock, gently rubbing.

“Alpha,” John gasped against Alex’s lips. “Please, please, s-so good…”

“Shh, sweetheart.” Alex kissed him again, nuzzling his neck. “Just relax. Enjoy it. It’s for you.”

John stared at him with glassy eyes, feeling lost to the pleasure. “Don’t go,” he whispered. “Don’t go. Don’t leave.”

“We’re not going anywhere, sweetheart.” Laf kissed his neck, then gently bit. “We’re right here. Right with you.”

John curled his toes, then came just seconds later, painting Alex’s hand white. He struggled to catch his breath, falling limp in their arms. As they whispered words of love, the world blurred, and all he knew was the pleasure and the affection. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	42. Omegaverse: Dominant Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laf struggles to live as a dominant omega. John and Alex are the only alphas who accept him.

He wasn’t supposed to be this way. He was supposed to be small. Submissive. He wasn’t supposed to want sex for his own pleasure. He wasn’t supposed to be loud and demanding and voice his desires. No one wanted an omega who was an omega in scent and biology only.

And no matter how many times John and Alex reassured him that they loved him for all of that, told him that what made him different was what they loved - he was still a dominant omega in a world that told him to be submissive. A world that told him to sit up and shut his mouth and be the pretty pet in his alphas’ laps, more accessory than a person.

He often wondered if he should have been born an alpha. If his omega status was some cruel joke on him - a joke that lasted his whole life. 

“You know we love you, right?” John would ask him. “We love all of you. We love you exactly as you are.”

“I know,” Laf would mumble, looking away from him.

John would pull him close, kiss him rough in the way Laf liked. “You never seem to.”

He knew they loved him. It just didn’t change the fact that he was defective. He didn’t tell them how he hated his body and his scent, hated his organs and his size and what it all represented. He didn’t tell them that if he had the option, he would change himself into an alpha without hesitation

The heats were, perhaps, the worst of it all - the blatant, monthly reminder of what he was and what he was not. He cried to be knotted and fucked and was desperate for relief. Desperate for it to end. He sobbed through it, and no words of comfort could calm him. 

——

They held onto each other, trading soft kisses. Laf shifted, straddling Alex’s waist as their lips moved together. They pulled apart, breathless, and gazed at each other. “You’re so beautiful,” Alex murmured, reaching up to stroke his hair. “Perfect.”

Laf swallowed. He smiled. Prayed that Alex didn’t notice his eyes were dull and miserable. He leaned down and kissed him deeply.

Alex set his hands on his hips and smiled up at him, then it faded. “Hey… you okay?”

“Yeah,” he said softly, setting his hands on Alex’s. “Just… tired.”

“Are you sure?” Alex cupped his cheek, a concerned expression on his face. “You look… not well.”

“I’m fine,” Laf murmured. “I promise. Just a little sick, maybe.”

“John would know,” Alex said, biting his lip. He sat up and pressed a kiss to Laf’s forehead, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Laf leaned against him. He was never going to tell them. Not if he had a choice in the matter. They didn’t need to know, shouldn’t know, the dark thoughts that ran through his head. Shouldn’t know how deeply he hated being an omega.

He had every chance to tell them. But if there was anything he was quiet about - it was this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	43. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John cuts. Alex and Laf do their best.

Laf was holding him, snuggling him. John couldn’t bring himself to relax, even as he breathed in the fading scent of his cologne. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend it wasn’t happening.

He could pretend Alex wasn’t wiping the blood off his wrists. Pretend Alex wasn’t wrapping bandages around his wrists, holding them tight. Pretend his lovers weren’t shaking just as bad as he was, in shock and fear. Pretend there weren’t tears in Alex’s eyes and that Laf wasn’t trying to be discreet in the way he sniffled.

They were struggling not to cry. Struggling because of _him._

“What were you _thinking,_ baby?” Alex whispered, his voice soft and shaken. “You promised you’d stop. You promised.”

John stared at him. Opened his mouth to speak, to justify himself, but all that came out was a whimper that didn’t sound like him at all. He pressed himself back against Laf and the ache in his throat grew as tears fell and his wrists throbbed. No words to speak - he’d promised. He’d promised and broken it. Promised he’d stop trying to-

“Why?” Laf held him tighter, nosing at his curls. “J-John, _please.”_

“I don’t - I…”

“Why?” Alex demanded, and there was fire in his eyes. “Why do you keep doing this? Why do you think you’re worthless and unlovable when you’re our  _everything?_ Why do you-”

“Alex,” Laf said sternly, running his fingers through John’s hair. John curled against Laf’s chest, letting out a choked sob. He struggled to breathe as he cried, tears running down his cheeks. “Are you trying to make things worse?”

Several moments later, the door opened and slammed. Laf rubbed his back before gently laying him down on the bed, pressing kisses to his cheek - his eyes were red-rimmed and the sight made guilt churn in John’s belly.

“We love you,” Laf whispered, gazing down at him. “We love you so, so much, baby boy. It hurts to see _you_ hurting. You don’t deserve any of this.”

John wiped at his eyes, drawing in shaky breaths. “A-Alex-”

“Alex is scared,” Laf said, cupping his cheek. “He’s lost family to this disease and he’s terrified of losing you, too. He loves you too much, and - anger is… easier.” He kissed John gently, running his thumb over his cheek. “He’s not right for it, but he doesn’t…”

“I tried not to,” John whispered, shaking. “I tried. I tried. But I couldn’t - it just - I feel _better_ when I do it, a-and I can finally - it’s like I can finally _feel_ something. Everything’s too numb and when I…” He swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut. “I d-don’t cut deep. I know how to do it.”

“It’s not whether or not you’re doing it safely,” Laf whispered, holding him close and tight. “You’re sick, John. Depression is - it’s like any other disease. You have to treat it, a-and - _you_ have to cope. But it’s…” He took John’s wrist, his hold gentle as if he were fragile glass. “ _This_ isn’t coping, John. This is a setback. It isn’t _healthy.”_

“I just want to _feel_ something!” John whimpered, struggling to hold back another sob. “You don’t understand, you don’t-”

“I know.” Laf pulled him close. “I know, baby. _We_ know. And Lord, we only want to help you, even if we don’t understand.” Laf gazed at him. “Just talk to us, sweetheart. We love you so much. We want to protect you and make you happy again. Make you smile again. Tell us what you need, and we’ll do it - anything. If you need a different therapist, or different medication, or us to cut back on work hours-”

“Stay with me,” John whispered, hands trembling as he wrapped his arms around Laf. “J-Just… stay with me. I can’t… I can’t trust myself. Not after… I need you.”

“Then we’ll never leave,” Laf whispered back, giving him a soft smile.

——

Alex crept back into the bedroom a half-hour later. The bedroom had grown dark and John was nearly asleep in Laf’s arms, disturbed by the sound of the opening door.

Alex was quiet. The mattress sunk under his weight and he laid on John’s other side, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Are you awake?” he whispered, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Yeah,” John murmured, eyelids too heavy to open.

“I ordered pizza.” Alex squeezed him gently. “… I’m sorry, Jacky. I’m so fucking sorry, I was… a total dick. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

“Laf says you’re scared,” John whispered.

“… I am.” Alex took a deep breath. “I… I can’t make you better. I can’t make you put down the knife forever, and I can’t make if feel better, and if you… if you took that step, I couldn’t - I’d be powerless. I couldn’t save you.” Alex held him close. “I love you so, so much, John Laurens. I swear, your smile and your laugh and your art - all of _you_ \- are God’s gifts to this world and I’ll say it over and over again until you believe it. The rest of my life, if I have to.”

John rolled over to look at him, eyes beginning to water. “I - I love you,” he breathed. “I love you s-so much.”

Alex smiled tearfully before kissing him gently. “Anything to make you happy, Jack. Anything. Just say the word.”

John smiled back just slightly. “Hold me,” he whispered. “And stay.”

“Of course,” Alex said, tightening his arms.

Surrounded by his two lovers, the world felt a little warmer. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	44. Video Game Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace John. Who needs sex when you've got video games?

“You’re fucking _dead,_ Hamilton, I swear to _God the Almighty-”_

“I will murder you on this couch, John, punch your fucking lights out-”

Laf sighed as he poured the glasses of lemonade, watching as John and Alex’s characters clashed against each other on the screen. “Do you always have to turn to insults when you play each other in this game?” he asked as he carried the tray over.

“It’s a matter of _honor,”_ John snapped, elbowing Alex sharply in the arm. Alex hissed, then rammed his shoulder against John’s, sending them both sprawled across the couch. “ _Alex!”_

“You call it honor and you still play dirty,” Alex growled. Gripping the gamepad, he sent a green shell up the path. John swore before swerving to the side to avoid it, and Alex’s Yoshi zoomed past into first place. “Suck it, bitch!”

“You fucking-” John cut himself off, staring at the screen as he ran through a line of items boxes. He watched the items spin through, and when it landed on a blue shell, he grinned.

“… No. Don’t you fucking dare.”

“Who, me?” John shoved him off with his legs, then set up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Blueshell me and our relationship is dead.”

“If I blueshell you, you don’t get that blowjob or bragging rights,” John said smugly. “Anything else is you being a sore fucking loser.”

“John Laurens, I swear- _Fuck!”_

John grinned as his Shyguy flew past Alex, crossing the finish line. Two more characters crossed the line before Alex and Alex swore loudly, looking ready to smash the gamepad. “This game is rigged,” he said sternly. “You’re a monster.”

John set the controller aside, barely hiding a smirk. “Calm down.” He reached for a glass of lemonade.

Alex huffed, but after a few moments, he sank onto the couch, taking a glass. “Stupid.”

John smiled and set his class aside, then crawled across the couch. He snuggled against Alex’s side, resting his cheek on his shoulder. “Don’t be mad.”

“I want to be mad.”

“You’re being a sore loser.” John kissed his cheek. “Pretty unattractive.”

“You stole a win from me. Pretty unattractive.”

John looked to Laf. “You agree with me, right? He’s acting like a sore loser.”

“He is,” Laf said before sipping his lemonade with a smirk.

Alex huffed. “Well, then.”

John smiled, then shifted to sit in his lap, wrapping his arms around Alex’s neck. “I won’t make you do my share of the chores, all right? Only if you stop pouting.”

“I’m not -” Alex blinked. “… Fine.” He wrapped his arms around John’s waist, pulling him close.

John smiled and kissed him. “Cutie.”

“Adorable.” Alex returned the kiss, then nuzzled him. “… I love you.”

“Love you too.” John ran his fingers through his hair. “Play me in Smash?”

Alex looked up with a smirk. “I’ll hand your ass to you anytime.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	45. JeffMads: Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is sick. Thomas takes care of him.

“Any better?” Thomas murmured, cupping James’ cheek. He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

James coughed, then sniffled, fighting to keep his eyes open. “Yeah,” he murmured in a scratchy voice. He was wrapped up in a tight cocoon of blankets, lying against the pillows.

Thomas smiled at him. “Good. More soup? Blankets? Sleep?”

“Lay with me,” James said, looking up at him. “Just… stay.”

Thomas laid on the other side of the couch’s corner, taking a spare blanket for himself. He rested his hand on the other side of the pillows and set a hand on James’ shoulder, giving him a smile. “I love you.”

“You too,” James mumbled before coughing. He let his eyes flutter shut.

Thomas gazed at him with a smile. “You should sleep,” he murmured. “You’ll feel better.”

James didn’t respond. His breathing evened and he relaxed against the pillows, an almost peaceful expression coming over him as the minutes passed. Thomas watched with love in his eyes - even when he was sick as hell, James was adorable.

God, he was so fucking in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Coffee-quill


	46. Omegaverse: Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: an ABO Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette fic, with the classic Laurens Omega, other two Alpha pairings, but Laurens failes a task (not cumming, acting normal with vibrating dildo, etc) and Lafayette punishes him harshly? Thanks!

“Color?”

“G-Green.” It came out as a whimper. John was shaking, every nerve in his body alive and tense. He curled his toes and took a breath. The blindfold stole his sight, his wrists and ankles tied together to the headboard with rope. The cool air made him whine and shiver.

He heard them moving around, the bed shifting with their weight, their hushed whispers to each other. Simply the presence of his alphas was always enough to calm John, their scents filling his senses and letting him relax. They’d take care of him. They always took care of him, protecting him, loving him.

Except now.

Except when he was bad.

John whimpered and squirmed, though his bonds didn’t give much room - Alex was too good at knots to give him any. A sudden touch at his side had him gasping, a cool hand against his hot flesh. “P-Papi?” he whined.

“Quiet.” It wasn’t a snap, but the tone sent shivers down his spine. He fell silent, swallowing hard. “We’d rather hear you cry than have to gag you.”

It was this sort of punishment, then.

Another hand appeared on his body, bigger this time, running over the swell of his ass. John bit his lip to not call out, only letting out a quiet whimper as he was squeezed. His heart thumped in his chest. He knew Lafayette wasn’t happy. Alpha was mad at him.

“Tell us what you did, John,” Lafayette said, his voice chillingly calm.

John arched his back for more touch, pulling at his ropes, unable to move closer. “D-Daddy.  _ Alpha…” _

“Tell us,  _ omega,”  _ Lafayette growled.

John let his head fall back against the pillows, his muscles tense, face flushed. His arousal was like a primal beast in his belly. “I-I didn’t listen,” he whined.

_ “How  _ did you not listen?” Alex demanded, his voice coming from the other side of the bed.

John swallowed, taking a shaky breath, tears coming to his eyes. “I-I didn’t… I came,” he managed to get out. “I came and you told me not to but i-it felt too good, Daddy, I tried to be good! I’m sorry!”

He was met with a pause. He sniffled and squirmed a bit, limbs growing stiff.

“Give it here, Alex,” he heard. A bit of shuffling. He waited with bated breath, hands shaking. “... Give me a color, John.”

Something cool and small pressed against the skin of his ass, leathery and familiar. John sucked in a breath and struggled to arch up, his fists clenching tighter. “W-What is that?”

“A  _ color,  _ John.”

He swallowed. He supposed he knew what it was, but they had never used one before. It was probably Alex’s idea. He swore under his breath before he squirmed again. “Gre… Green, Daddy.”

“Good. Relax. Deep breaths, be quiet.”

John leaned his head back and took a deep breath, forcing his muscles to unwind. He squeezed his eyes shut and fell still, trusting. Trusting. He was fine. It couldn’t be so bad. He mentally prepared himself for the strike.

It didn’t come.

The silence was deafening. John took another breath, shaky this time, and surely they hadn’t left? Their scents were still there. A whine escaped his throat, and he pulled at the ropes, tensing up. “Alphas-”

The riding crop came down hard on his skin, sending a sharp sting through him, and John cried out. “I said to  _ relax,”  _ Lafayette snapped, “and be  _ quiet.”  _ A hand came to grip his thigh, fingers digging into soft flesh. “Why won’t you listen?”

John whimpered. “I’m sorry, Daddy, I’m sorry, I’m sor-”

Another strike, on the other side this time, a perfect reflection. “I don’t want your sorry. I want you to  _ listen.”  _ The crop pressed against the small of his back, sliding down, and John tensed more in anticipation. “I want an omega that can  _ obey,  _ and you’re not doing it.”

“He looks pathetic,” Alex huffed. “I thought you could take a little pain, Jacky.”

This was their game, their amusement, watching him unravel by their own hands. John whined and lifted his hips. “Daddy, Daddy,” he whispered. “Please…”

Another harsh strike. John cried out, pain swelling around the site of the hit. It just on his thigh, the skin sensitive and stinging. He let out a low, quiet whimper, shaking.

“Get the gag,” Lafayette said. His voice was cold, unforgiving, and John shivered. His face was hot with shame and buried his face in the pillow as Alex rummaged through their toys. “... And the cage.”

John tensed. He had to hide his whine in the pillow and tried not to squirm. He hated the cage, Daddy knew he hated it, and his stomach churned with dread.

Unless he safeworded, there was no mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> Want a prompt filled? Shoot me an ask on tumblr! ~Coffee-quill


End file.
